Loving Her From Afar Jacob's View of Twilight
by Constorion89
Summary: This is Jacob's view of the Twilight Series.
1. Beauty In Every Meaning of the Word

**LOVING HER FROM AFAR**

**{TWILIGHT SERIES ****THROUGH THE EYES OF JAKE}**

**CHAPTER 1: BEAUTY IN EVERY MEANING OF THE WORD**

I never know Isabelle Swan before that cold February day. She was beautiful and just as gorgeous as Charlie bragged about. I think I knew we were supposed to be together, if only I had turned out _normal_. It makes me laugh, but I guess everything ended well in the end.

Quil, Embry and I walked home from school. We were going to chill at my place till about dinner when their parents would call wondering why they weren't on top of their school work.

"So who's this girl your dad's been talking about?" Quil asked me.

"I don't know, she's Charlie's only daughter. She used to play with my sisters; I was too young to remember." I answered.

"So is she hot?" Embry asked.

I sighed, while Quil chuckled at the question.

"Bro, if I haven't seen her in years how would I know?" I asked Embry, who suddenly felt like an idiot.

"Yeah." Embry sighed and looked at his feet.

"Nice going there genius." Quil chuckled, earning himself a punch from Embry.

We got to my place and found my dad watching the news. Throwing our books on the floor, alerted him we were there and he rolled over to us.

"How's it going Mr. Black?" Quil asked him.

"Good Quil." My father smiled.

"Dad I was wondering if I could go to Port Angeles with the guys tonight to catch a movie?" I asked him.

"I can't have you staying out late tonight Jacob," he answered.

"Why dad? I realize it's only Monday but still I'm doing good in school. Just tonight come on, please?" I pleaded.

"Bella's flying in tomorrow and I want to go greet her, so you can accompany me. We're giving her the truck." My dad said.

"Dad you love that old truck. Do we really have to give it to some Arizona girl?" I complained.

"Charlie is one of my best friends and he wanted to surprise her. I can't really use it anymore anyway and I want you to be nice to her. Who knows, you guys could become great friends," he said.

I went to bed late that night. I stared out the window at the stars and I wondered what was out there? A gust of wind blew in the window and whipped around my neck, I had a feeling deep in my gut, something weird was about to happen. It's just one of those weird feelings you get and you know its right, you just don't understand how. I wolfed down my breakfast, since I had slept in on my dad. The one good thing about greeting Bella was I got out of school that morning. We arrived at the house and found Charlie's squad car parked in the front, signaling Bella's arrival. Charlie came down to greet us.

"Billy how's it going?" he asked my dad.

"Jacob look at growing like a weed," he chuckled.

"Yeah, we're trying to figure where this height is coming from.'" I laughed.

"So this is the truck then?" Charlie asked.

"Yep, this is her. I fixed up the engine and everything." I smiled, proud of myself.

"Amazing job Jacob, your dad wasn't sure if it'd run again." Charlie said.

"So, think she'll like it?" I asked him.

"She'll love it." Charlie smiled.

Bella made her out the front door and I couldn't believe my eyes. She was beauty in every meaning of the word. Charlie introduced us and she smiled politely. Charlie revealed the truck and she got really excited.

"I totally rebuilt the engine." I bragged, trying to impress her.

"That's awesome," she smiled.

"Told you she would like, I'm all hip with the kids." My dad smiled.

Charlie made a comment and my dad started chasing him with his chair.

"Are they always like this?" Bella asked me.

"It's getting worse with old age." I chuckled.

Bella went to open the door and accidently him me with it.

"Sorry," she apologized and opened the drivers' door.

I joined her in the car, to explain how to drive.

"Alright you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift, but besides that you should be good." I said.

"Do you want a ride to school or something?" she asked me.

"Well I go to school on the reservation." I said.

"Oh right, right. That's too bad, it would've been nice to know one person," she sighed.

"Well, I'll see you around." I smiled and got out of the car, as her dad explained where her school was.

My dad dropped me off at school around lunch time. I sat down with Quil and Embry.

"So?" Embry pried.

"So?" I asked in confusion.

"What's Isabelle like?" Embry asked.

"Bella." I corrected him.

"And?" Embry asked.

"Dude I just met her." I said.

"Jake, you better tell him everything before he blows a gasket." Quil chuckled.

"Fine. She's gorgeous, seems nice to. I didn't talk to her that much, but I'll let you know." I said.

"Oh, little Jakie's got a crush." Embry mocked me.

"Shut up bro." I told Embry and punched him on the arm.

I realize it's not much, I'm probably just gonna do the major Jake scenes for Twilight and then I'll have more for: New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. They'll get better I promise.

~Con


	2. Legends of Forks

CHAPTER 2: THE LEGENDS OF FORKS

I was walking along the beach with Quil and Embry and spotted a van. Suddenly I spotted Bella and a big smile broke across my face.

"So that's her, huh?" Quil asked.

"Yeah." I said, blushing.

"Let's go, talk to her." Embry said and ran ahead of us.

"Embry no!" I called.

Quil and I caught up with him and we decided to play it cool.

"Bella!" I exclaimed

"Hey Jacob." Bella smiled.

"Guys this is Jacob," she said introducing me.

"What are you like stalking me?" she asked.

"You're on my reservation remember?" I asked her

"So are you surfing?" I asked.

"Definitely not," she chuckled.

"Maybe you can keep her company, her date ditched her," one of the girls said.

"A date, who?" one of the guys asked.

"Bella invited Edward Cullen," the other girl said.

"It wasn't a date, I was just being polite." Bella said.

"I think it was nice she invited him. No one ever does," the second girl said.

"That's cuz that guys a freak," another guy said.

"You got that right." Quil agreed.

"You guys know him?" Bella asked.

"The Cullens don't come here." Quil said.

"Wanna go for a walk on the beach?" I asked her.

"Sure." Bella smiled.

We walked through the wet sand with our hoods up, since it was raining again.

"What did your friends mean, about the Cullens don't come here?" Bella asked me.

"You caught that, huh? I'm not really supposed to say anything about that." I said.

"Hey, I can keep a secret." Bell said, wanting to know more.

"Umm….well really it's just an old scary story." I chuckled nervously.

"Well I wanna know." Bella said.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from------ the Quileute's, I mean?" I asked.

"Not really," she admitted.

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood-------- supposedly, the ancient Quileute's tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive, like Noah and the ark." I smiled.

"Another legend claims that we descended from wolves--------and that wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them."

"Then there are stories about the cold ones." I said, dropping my voice lower.

"The cold ones?" Bella asked.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." I said, rolling my eyes.

I was honesty surprised how into these stories she was.

"Your great-grandfather?" she asked.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf-------well, not the wolf really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves." I said, sarcastically trying to sound spooky.

"Werewolves have enemies?" Bella asked, getting more into the tale.

"Only one." I said.

"Now my father says they've moved back and legend has been in motion." I said in annoyance.

"I thought they just moved here?" Bella asked.

"Or just moved back." I said.

"What are they really?" she asked.

"It's just a story Bella. Come on." I said, walking farther down the beach with her.

I was laying on my bed looking out the window. My father rolled into my room and I saw a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Quil and Embry said Bella, was hanging around one of the Cullens," he said.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"She shouldn't be hanging around him, the Cullens' can't be trusted," my dad said with a stern look on his face.

"Dad it's just a story, would you leave her alone." I said getting annoyed.

"It's their fault the wolves will return," he muttered to himself.

"What dad?" I asked.

"Nothing, just keep Bella away from him," he warned.

"No dad, cuz then she'll never wanna hang out with me." I said.

"You'll understand soon enough," he warned me.

"Whatever," I scoffed and turned out my light.

Sometimes I couldn't believe how into the legends he was. I mean really, who believed in werewolves and vampires. I chucked to myself as I nodded off to sleep. I had a really weird nightmare that night. I was running through the forest, but on four legs. I stopped at the lake and when I looked at my reflection it wasn't me, it was a giant wolf. I woke up in a cold sweat and looked at the time, 3:30. I shook off the fear and settled back to sleep. That dream felt really real, I thought to myself.


	3. The Warning

CHAPTER 3: A WARNING

Quil and Embry left once my dad and I sat down for dinner. He had been barely talking to me lately. My friends were worried, but I told them he'd get over it. All he did was worry about Bella, from what I heard from Charlie; Edward was a really cool guy. I personally thought my dad was blowing the whole situation out of proportion.

"Jacob can I ask you to do something tonight?" my dad asked.

"Talking to me again?" I asked him and he shot me a stern glare.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said weakly.

"If you go up to Bella's prom to give her the warning, I'll give you the money you need to finish fixing up the Rabbit." My dad said.

"Seriously dad, no joke?" I asked him full of hope.

"Yes, but first you must go to Bella's prom and tell her that warning," my father said seriously.

"Fine." I sighed.

I took the wooded trail to get there faster. As I appeared from out of the trees, I spotted Bella in front of me on a bench. The first thing I noticed was how beautiful she looked and second she had a cast on her leg. I shook my head, that girl was a walking caution sign.

"Hey Bella." I called and she turned around.

"Hey Jake. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My dad promised to give me the parts I need for my Rabbit, if I tell you something." I said.

"What would that be?" she asked me, curious.

"He wants you to break up with your boyfriend." I said.

"Well, no offense to your dad but that isn't gonna happen." Bella chuckled.

"I didn't think so." I smiled back, with embarrassment.

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

"He also wanted me warn you, that the Cullen's are dangerous. Something that I really don't get." I chuckled.

"Well thanks for the warning even if I'm not taking it. I really hope he gives you the money, even though I'm not listening." Bella smiled.

"You and me both." I smiled back.

I looked into Bella's eyes and realized I was really starting to like her. Something just clicked with us and I knew if Edward ever messed up I was gonna be there to catch her.

"Well Jacob it was great to see you. We should hang out more often," she smiled and hugged me.

"Well, see ya later Bella." I smiled and walked off.

I turned around and watched Edward help her up and lead her toward the school. I didn't know, if it was my dad's superstitions getting the better of me or just a feeling, but something about Edward didn't seem right. Then I sniffed, I smelled the faint odor of something sweet. It actually smelled too sweet, it was disgusting and just as it came, it was gone.

I got home and told my dad what happened. He told me thanks for trying, but said he'd make well on his end of the bargain. Later that night Quil, Embry and I drove out to the cliff and looked up at the stars. This was something the three of us would do once a week, since we were eight.

"Something on your mind Jake?" Quil asked.

"No." I said.

"Bro, you're not giving us a lot of credit. We're your best friends after all." Embry said.

"Fine, it's the guy Bella's dating." I said.

"The Cullen's are freaks, we all know that." Embry said.

"Yeah, but something's off. He just looks unreal, like he's too perfect or something. Then when I left I smelled this sweet smell and it was disgusting, it was really faint but disgusting. The whole thing was weird." I said, concerned.

"Maybe Bella shouldn't be dating that guy." Quil said.

"Why because he's perfect? Yeah, that'll go over well. Bella, you shouldn't see Edward because he's just too perfect." I said mock acting.

"You know it' something more than that." Quil said, getting annoyed.

"Usually you're the sensible one Quil, let's not switch roles." I laughed.

"Hey!" Embry said annoyed.

"We just don't want you hurting like this bro." Quil said, trying to stop the fight before it happened.

Good ol' Quil always the mediator.

"Yeah, we don't want you down." Embry smiled.

"I knew there was a reason, I picked you guys as my best friends." I smiled.

We all laughed and I grabbed Embry to give him a noogie. Quil laughed as Embry threatened to shove me off the cliff. I pointed out he'd never, do that. Embry gave up and the three of us laughed. We all laid back and watched the stars as the moon rose slowly in the night sky. In the distance a wolf howled, I shuddered and thought nothing of it.

Alright guys next I'll start with New Moon parts. Hope you guys enjoy, it's just gonna get better.

~Con


	4. Something's Weird New Moon

CHAPTER 4: SOMETHING'S WEIRD[NEW MOON]

After that night at prom I didn't see Bella all summer. I was missing her, but was preoccupied with things going on in La Push. First off, the wolves were hanging around our village a lot more than usual, second my dad and the others adults had been acting like they were waiting for something and third it seemed like all the adults could talk about lately was how sick Sam Uley had gotten. I never really got to know Sam, but I knew who he was. I personally didn't care, but since no one would shut up about it, I heard it all the time.

The school year started sooner than any of us wanted, but like clockwork we were back. Quil, Embry and I sat at our lunch table, when Jared made his way over to our lunch table. Like Sam, I never really talked to Jared before, so I didn't know why he wasn't hanging around his buddy Paul.

"Can we help you?" Embry asked acidly.

"Embry be nice." Quil said.

"Yeah, do you guys mind if I sit with you for today?" Jared asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't you have Paul for that?" Embry asked still acidly.

"Embry this is the reason, you only have Jake and me as friends." Quil said.

"Paul got really sick this weekend and I haven't seen him since. No one's answering the phone at his house and I walked by his house on Sunday and I saw Sam Uley go inside. I looked in the window and all I saw was Paul laying on a table shaking like crazy, sweating and screaming in agony. Sam stood by his side and kept telling him he would be fine and he would help him. It was all creepy to me." Jared shuddered.

"Why don't you tell someone who cares?" Embry asked.

"What Embry's trying to say is you can join us till Paul comes back." I said.

Embry growled and glared daggers at me.

"Down boy." Quil chuckled.

After school the three of us were walking to my house, discussing the thing with Paul and Sam.

"So, do you think Paul's gonna die?" Quil asked worried.

"No, but wouldn't that be nice?" Embry asked, hopeful.

"Dude!" I yelled at him, appalled.

"What you guys know I don't like Paul." Embry said.

"I can live with that, but not you hoping he would die." Quil said.

"Hey guys wait up!" a voice called from behind us.

We all turned around to see Jared running toward us.

"What's up bros?" Jared asked, involving himself in the conversation.

"Oh great." Embry huffed.

"So where you guys headed?" Jared asked.

"Jake's house." Quil said.

"Sound's good." Jared smiled.

For the next two months Jared became our unofficial 4th member. Paul did come back to school, but he wanted nothing to do with Jared or anyone for that matter. Sadly, that only made Jared cling to us more. One Monday, it got even weirder. Jared joined us for lunch, but he seemed abnormally quiet. Something was up with his eyes too, they were usually full of happiness, but they were cold and dark.

"Who did it Jared? I want to thank them." Embry said.

"Who did what?" Jared asked.

"Who stopped you from talking it's about time." Embry said.

"Shut up, Embry." Jared said.

"Excuse me?" Embry asked appalled.

"I said shut up, are you deaf now?" Jared asked acidly.

"Oooh big mouth's grown some balls. Let me tell you something Jared. No one tells me to shut up except for my parents and my boys, that's it. You got that?" Embry asked getting in Jared's face.

To anyone besides us, this looked really stupid. Watching tiny Embry get into Jared's face, who was a little shorter than me at like 6 feet.

"You're funny." Jared chuckled to himself.

"If you were smart, you'd back away," he said threatening Embry.

"Jared shut your fucking mouth, tuck your balls back between your legs and step off!" Embry yelled.

Suddenly something in Jared just snapped and in slow motion, with fire in his eyes, he lunged for Embry. Quil and I quickly jumped up and held him back, but it was hard Jared was suddenly extremely mad. Then just as fast as it began, it stopped and Jared collapsed on the ground. The nurse with the help of some other students brought Jared to her office and called his parents.

"Man he was lucky, I didn't go all kung fu on his ass." Embry said, standing up.

"Embry, shut up!" Quil yelled.

"Fine, geez." Embry sighed.

Jared was out of school for the next week and just like nothing had happened, he went back to hanging out with Paul. The two of them were always hanging around with Sam Uley. I didn't think much of it, it was probably for the best, especially for Quil that is. Later that semester we were hanging in the general store when Sam, Jared and Paul came by.

"Look who it is." Paul chuckled.

"Paul we're leaving." Sam said.

"Have you potty trained him yet?" Quil asked and we chuckled.

"Shut your mouth, runt!" Paul yelled, suddenly furious.

Quil was usually a mediator, but Paul had been making snide remarks about him behind his back. Quil never took crap from anyone.

"Make me!" Quil yelled back.

"Quil not now." I whispered to him.

Honestly I'm taller than Paul and Quil is way bigger than him muscle wise, but I didn't want to start anything.

"I'll tear you apart!" Paul yelled, shaking furiously.

Sam walked up to him, put his hand on his chest and shook his head. Paul just calmed down and they left. It was really eerie and I look at Quil and Embry suspiciously. They just shrugged their shoulders. Something was definitely up, I could feel it.


	5. Perfect for Each Other

CHAPTER 5: PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER

I was sitting at home doing my homework by myself, because both Quil and Embry had gotten detention for starting stuff with Paul. Suddenly I heard a familiar engine rumble and I realized it was my dad's old truck. I poked my head out the window and saw Bella. Happiness washed over me and some of the rain. I ran out of the house.

"Bella!" I yelled to her with a big smile on my face.

"Hey Jacob," she smiled back.

"You grew again," she pointed out.

"Six-five." I told her, I was very proud.

"Is it ever gonna stop? You're huge," she chuckled nervously.

"Still a beanpole though." I sighed. "Come on inside! You're getting all wet." I said leading her inside and putting my hair up in a ponytail.

"Hey, Dad," I called, when we got into the house. "Look who stopped by."

My dad set down the book he was reading and rolled his way over.

"Well what do you know? It good to see you, Bella," he said shaking her hand.

"What brings you here? Everything okay with Charlie?" he asked her.

"Yes, absolutely. I just wanted to see Jacob ------I haven't seen him in forever," she smiled.

I felt my smile widen. I was so happy, she came here to see me. Maybe there was something there, I thought hopefully.

"Can you stay for dinner?" my dad asked, I knew he was just happy that she wasn't hanging with the Cullens.

"No, I've got to feed Charlie you know." Bella chuckled.

"I'll call him now," my dad suggested. "He's always invited."

She laughed nervously and I caught on, she may not have wanted Charlie here at the moment.

"It's not like you'll never see me again. I promise I'll be back again soon --------so much you'll get sick of me," she laughed again.

I became really excited, this could be my chance to make my move. One thing I couldn't get off my mind was where was Edward and why was she so urgent to spend time with me?

"Okay, maybe next time," my dad chuckled.

"So, Bella, what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Whatever. What were you doing before I interrupted?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

The way she smiled at me, it was like I was her savior. It made me feel so great, like I was the only person that could help her at this point.

"I was just heading out work on my car, but we can do something else……." I hesitated.

"No, that's perfect!" she interrupted. "I'd love to see your car," she smiled.

"Okay," I said unconvinced. "It's out back, in the garage."

I gestured toward the back door and she said goodbye to my dad. We walked to the garage, which was concealed by trees itself, which Bella seemed very happy about. I began to grow suspicious.

"So, that's the Rabbit, huh?" Bella asked.

"Yep, that's her." I smiled.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Almost finished," I smiled and then I dropped to a whisper as I said. "My dad made good on his promise last spring."

"Ah," she smiled.

"Jacob, what do you know about motorcycles?" she asked me, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Some. My friend Embry has a dirt bike. We work on it together sometimes. Why?" I asked thinking, this may be her reason for acting weird.

"Well…………," she said debating how to say it. "I recently acquired a couple of bikes and they're not in the greatest condition. I wonder if you could get them running?"

"Cool." I smiled, I always loved a challenge. "I'll give it a try."

"The thing is," she started to explain, "Charlie doesn't approve of motorcycles. Honestly, he'd probably bust a vein in his forehead if he knew about this. So you can't tell Billy."

"Sure, sure." I smiled. "I understand.

"I'll pay you," she continued.

"No. I want to help. You can't pay me." I said offended.

"Well……….how about a trade then?" she asked, me thinking what to say. "I only need one bike----and I'll need lessons, too. So how about this? I'll give you the other bike, and then you can teach me."

"Swee-eet." I said, excited about having my own motorcycle. Embry and Quil would be so jealous.

"Wait asec----are you legal yet? When's your birthday?" she asked suddenly concerned.

"You missed it," I teased and pretended to be sad. "I'm sixteen."

"Not that your age ever stopped you before," she muttered. "Sorry about your birthday."

"Don't' worry about it. I missed yours. What are you forty?" I joked.

" Close," she sniffed.

"We'll have a joint party to make up for it." I said, trying to make her feel better.

"Sounds, like a date," she said, trying to smile.

My eyes light up and I became really excited. I could feel her happiness radiating off of her too, it was a great moment for us.

"Maybe when the bikes are finishe----our present to ourselves," she added.

"Deal. When will you bring them down?" I asked.

She bit her lip. "They're in my truck now," she admitted.

"Great." I smiled.

"Will Billy see if we bring them around?" she asked.

"We be sneaky." I smiled and winked at her.

I told Bella to stick close to the trees, so Billy couldn't see a thing. I was so happy, nothing really mattered except that we were together.

"These aren't half bad." I said excited, once I got my first look at the bikes. "This one here will actually be worth something when I'm done----it's an old Harley Sprint."

"This one's yours, then," she smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked in shock.

"Absolutely," she smiled even bigger, happy that I was excited.

"These are gonna need some cash though," I said looking at the beat up bikes. "We'll have to save up for parts first."

"We nothing," she shot back. "If you're doing this for free, I'll pay for the parts."

"I don't know……….." I muttered, feeling guilty.

"I've got some college money saved. College fund, you," she said, like she couldn't care less.

I nodded and the two of us wheeled the bikes into the garage. I was so excited, first; for the upcoming project and second for spending time with Bella.


	6. Motorcycle Adventures

CHAPTER 6: MOTORCYCLE ADVENTURES

Hiding the bikes from my dad wasn't hard, since he couldn't maneuver his way down to the garage. I started pulling apart Bella's motorcycle right away. I opened the Rabbit's door, so Bella could sit down and I told her about Quil and Embry and my Sophomore year so far.

"Quil and Embry?" she interrupted. "Those are unusual names."

"Quil's is a hand-me-down, and I think Embry got named after a soap opera star. I can't say anything though. They fight dirty if you start on their names----they'll double team you." I chuckled.

"Good friends," she said skeptictically.

"No, they are. Just don't mess with their names." I laughed.

"Jacob?" two familiar voices called.

"Is that Billy?" Bella asked.

"No." I said, blushing. "Speak of the devil," I mumbled, " And the devil shall appear."

"Jake are you out here?" they called getting closer.

"Yeah!" I shouted back and sighed.

"Hey guys." I said half heartedly.

"Hey Jake." Quil said, starring at Bella. "Hi there," he said, winking at Bella.

"Quil, Embry-----this is my friend, Bella." I said.

"Charlie's kid, right?" Quil asked, sticking out his hand to Bella.

"That's right." Bella said shaking his hand, Quil made it very obvious his was flexing his bicep.

"I'm Quil Ateara," Quil announced.

"Nice to meet you Quil." Bella smiled.

"Hey, Bella. I'm Embry, Embry Call-----you probably already figured that out, though." Embry smiled shyly, blushing.

Quil and I were silently chuckling.

"Nice to meet you too." Bella smiled.

"So what are you doing?" Quil asked me, still preoccupied with Bella.

"Bella and I are going to fix up these bikes," I said.

Quil and Embry and started drilling with question about the bikes and what we were gonna do with them and stuff. Bella look confused and suddenly bored. She got out of the Rabbit, to look like she was heading home.

"We're boring you aren't we?" I asked her.

"Naw," she said. "I have to go cook dinner for Charlie."

"Oh………..well, I'll finish taking these apart tonight and figure out what more we'll need to get started on rebuilding them. When do you want to work on them again?" I asked her.

"Could I come back tomorrow?" she asked.

"That would be great!" I smiled.

I heard Quil and Embry snickering behind me and I quickly shot them a glare.

"If you make a list, we go shop for parts," Bella suggested.

"I'm still not sure I should let you pay for everything." I sighed.

Bella shook her head. "No way, I'm bank rolling this party. You just have to supply labor and expertise."

Embry and Quil snickered again.

"That doesn't seem right." I shook my head.

"Jake, if I took these to a mechanic how much would he charge me?" Bella pointed out.

"Okay, you're getting a deal." I smiled.

"Not to mention the riding lessons." Bella added.

"I wouldn't mind seeing her ass on a motorcycle." Quil whispered to Embry.

I went to hit Quil, but decided against it.

"That's it, get out." I muttered.

"No, really. I have to go." Bella protested, turning toward the door. "See you tomorrow Jacob."

"Whoooo." Quil and Embry cheered in unison.

I glared at them and tackled Embry. I gave him a noogie again, but then I was pinned down by Quil. We roughed housed for a little before, Quil broke it up.

"Well Jake, you definitely have good taste." Embry chuckled.

"Shut up, let's go to the cliff." I said.

We got into Quil's truck and headed off toward the cliff. We laid out and looked at the stars.

"Do you think Bella likes me?" Quil asked.

"I don't know, but did you have to show off your biceps?" Embry asked annoyed.

"Hey if you have it, flaunt it baby." Quil chuckled.

"Yeah, but you were showing me up." Embry scowled.

"Since when is this a contest?" I asked getting annoyed at my two best friends treating Bella like a piece of meat.

"True, Jake did see her first." Quil pointed out.

"Whatever." Embry sighed.

That night I had a great dream. Bella and I were running through the forest, when suddenly I dropped to the ground in pain. Suddenly I screamed, my scream turned into a howl and I was a wolf. Bella screamed and ran, I tried to tell her it was me, but I couldn't speak. I woke up screaming and my dad rolled into the room, frantically.

"Jake are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?" he asked half worrying/ half hopeful, which I didn't get.

"No I'm fine dad." I sighed.

"Are you warm?" he asked feeling my head.

"Nope normal," he sighed.

"Dad what are doing?" I screamed.

"Jacob don't get so upset, just relax," he said trying to calm me down.

"Dad, its 3:30 in the morning and you're talking a mile a minute. I'm going back to sleep." I said in a huff and closed my eyes.

School went by fast, but Embry wasn't there. Quil and I were kinda shocked, no matter how much Embry hated school he was always there. We took it as nothing and I said goodbye to Quil, telling him I was spending the day with Bella again.

"Fill us in on everything tomorrow at lunch." Quil said, meaning him and Embry.

"You got it." I laughed and made my way home.

An hour later I heard the familiar roar of the engine and made my way outside to greet Bella. Her dad had called minutes before to tell my dad, Harry was giving him a ride to his house to watch the game and that Bella would be there any minute. I ran out of the house with a big black umbrella in tow.

"Charlie called------said you were on your way," I smiled.

"Hi Jacob," she smiled.

"Good call on inviting Billy up." I smiled and gestured for a high-five.

Bella had to jump, just to slap my hand and I chuckled to myself.

"While we wait for Harry, why don't I take you on a tour of my room?" I asked her, sarcastically.

"Sounds lovely," she smiled.

"This is my bed, the rug and the window." I laughed.

"What an amazing room, I have to say I'm jealous." Bella laughed.

Harry came and picked up my dad. We said our goodbyes and Bella turned to me excited.

"So where to, Mr. Good wrench?" Bella asked.

I took the list of parts out of my pocket. "We'll start at the dump first; see if we can get lucky. This could get a little expensive." I warned her. "Those bikes are going to need a lot of help before they'll run again." I said confused, she wasn't worried. "I'm talking more than a hundred dollars here."

"We're covered," she smiled, fanning herself with her check book.

No matter where we went during the day, Bella seemed to enjoy herself. Apparently being with me was enough to withstand the stench of the dump. Let's face it, I'm a really happy person and I think I was exactly what she needed. After a while I spotted a hole in the car, where the radio should have been.

"Did the stereo break?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Who took it out? There's a lot of damage……" I said poking around.

"I did," she admitted.

"Maybe you shouldn't touch the motorcycles that much." I laughed, though I felt she was lieing.

"No problem," she laughed.

We got really lucky at the dump. I laid out all the pieces and got right to work on the bikes. I talked to Bella about school and Quill and Embry. I told her about the time Quil asked out a senior's steady girlfriend and how Embry and I had to get him out of harm's way. After while, I realized I was the only one talking.

"I'm doing all the talking." I complained. "Why don't you take a turn? What's going on in Forks? It has to be more exciting than La Push."

"Wrong," she sighed. "There's really nothing. Your friends are a lot more interesting than mine. I like your friends, Quil's funny."

"I think Quil likes you too." I scowled.

"He's a little too young for me," she laughed.

I hoped she didn't think of me that way.

"He's not that much younger than you. It's just a year and a few months." I cried.

"Sure but considering the difference in maturity between guys and girls, don't you have to count that in dog years? What does that make me, about twelve years older?" she asked.

"Okay, but if you're going to get picky like that, you have to average in size, too. You're too small; I'll have to knock ten years off your total." I teased her, laughing.

"Five foot four is perfectly average," Bella sniffed. "It's not my fault you're a freak."

W e went on till we came to the conclusion, that I was thirty and she was twenty-three. Thanks to my threat Quil, didn't show his face. The rest of the day flew by and night came. Suddenly my dad started calling for us. Bella tried to frantically put stuff away.

"Just leave it," I told her. "I'll work on it later tonight."

"Don't forget your schoolwork or anything," she said.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice called.

"Shoot," she spat. "Coming!"

"Let's go." I smiled, enjoying our sneakiness.

I turned off the lights and grabbed for her hand. The two of us were a mess walking back along the dark path. We kept stumbling and falling over ourselves. We kept laughing till we approached the house, to see our fathers.

"Hey Dad," we said simultaneously and we both laughed again.

Charlie starred at us wide eyed, looking at our linked hands.

"Billy invited us to dinner." Charlie informed Bella.

"My super secret recipe for spaghetti. Handed down for generations," my dad said.

"I don't think Ragu's been around that long." I snorted.

My dad had invited Harry and his family over too. So that meant; Sue, Leah and Seth were joining us as well. Leah had been depressing lately, ever since Sam had broken up with her and Seth was like an annoying little brother. He was a nice kid, just not someone I enjoyed spending time with. Leah spent a majority of her time talking to her cousin Emily on the phone, Emily was dating Sam now.

"So anyway Quil was still dodging that senior at school today." I laughed, telling Bella about this morning.

"What senior Jake?" Seth asked eagerly.

"Does it really matter?" I asked getting annoyed.

"How can I understand the story, if I don't get everything about it." Seth said.

"You are so cute." Bella cooed and hugged Seth for the fifteenth time.

"Don't I get a hug?" I pouted and she laughed, hugging me too.

Charlie and Bella went to make their leave and Bella turned to me.

"You think you'll visit again anytime soon?" I asked her, being casual and Seth giggled behind me.

"Tomorrow after school," she smiled. "I'll take homework don't worry."

"You be sure to do that." I ordered her, trying to mask my excitement.

Seth begged Sue to let him stay another hour, so he could watch me in the garage. She told him not to bug me too much and I told her it was fine.

I laid underneath my Rabbit, putting in some of the missing parts.

"Jake, what's Bella like?" Seth asked me.

"She's really nice," I smiled, trying to keep it "PG".

"I think she's really hot." Seth laughed.

"She's too old for you little man." I laughed with satisfaction.

Luckily he wasn't one I had to contend with. Seth stayed and continued to ask me questions. I laughed off most of them and then my dad asked me to walk him home. We walked alone in the dark and Seth turned to me, surprisingly serious.

"Jake can I ask you something?" he asked.

"What is it, little man?" I asked.

"Do you know what's going on with the older guys, like you in the village?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"I don't have the faintest idea little guy, sorry." I sighed, trying to smile.

"Because I don't wanna get real sick like everyone, I'm scared," he said, his voice shaky.

"I promise you'll be okay, but if you do get really sick I promise to be there till you get better okay?" I asked him.

"Okay," he smiled and I waved goodbye to him, as he went into his house.

Something was going on, I just wish I knew what.

Sorry the chapter was so long, but I think it needed to be.

~Con


	7. The La Push Cult

CHAPTER 7: THE LA PUSH CULT

The following day Embry wasn't at school again. Quil and I barely talked at lunch, we were both too preoccupied with Embry missing. We walked home in silence and we ran into Sam and his gang once again. Sam looked like he was on his way to Embry's house, which was weird.

"Hi Jacob." Sam said, surprising the two of us.

"Sam, you're talking to us?" Quil asked surprised.

"Jacob how have you been? Feeling okay lately?" Sam asked me, ignoring Quil completely.

"Yeah, I'm fine, where are you going?" I asked.

"That's on a need to know basis." Jared said.

"If you're doing anything to Embry, I swear I'll kill you." Quil growled.

"Down boy." Paul chuckled, coming up behind Quil and patting his head.

"You have some fucking nerve." Quil growled, turning around.

"Not now boys, we have a job to do." Sam said and the other two nodded and followed him.

"See you later Jacob." Sam smiled and waved to me.

After they were good distance ahead of us, the two o f us followed closely behind them. We could care less about; Sam, Jared or Paul, but if they planned to do something to Embry it was our business. No one messed with one of us and got away with it. As we both assumed, the trio entered Embry's house and his mother looked relieved and hugged Sam in relief. The two of us growled at the same time.

"Hey guys wait up!" a voice called and we both jumped.

We turned around to see Seth Clearwater behind us. The two of us were crouched in a patch of bushes by Embry's house.

"Is Quil o…." Seth stopped talking as Quil covered his mouth and shoved him into the bushes.

"Shut up!" Quil hissed.

"Sorry." Seth said meekly.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" I asked him, pissed off.

"You guys walked by my house and then you turned around to follow Sam. I wanted to know what was going on. So is Embry sick now too?" he asked.

"Yeah." I sighed, looking down.

"I'm sorry." Seth said patting my back.

Suddenly the silence was shattered by a scream coming from Embry's house and we all ran over to the window. Similar to how Jared had described Paul; Embry was shaking, sweating and screaming in agony. Sam, Paul and Jared stood around him, telling him it would all be okay.

"No, he 's got Embry." Quil growled trying to get up, but me and Seth held him back.

"Jake let me go I'll kill him," he growled full of rage.

"Quil I promise you we'll get Embry back, do you hear me?" I asked grabbing him by shoulders.

"Bro, you've gotta calm down." Seth said, trying to help.

"Fine." Quil sighed and stormed off into the woods.

"Should we go after him?" Seth asked me.

"No, he needs to cool off and be by himself." I said.

"Let's get out of here." I told Seth and we left our hiding spot.

Bella called and told me, she had to work a shift for something at work and we couldn't get together today. I told her it was fine and I'd see the next day.

Concerned about Embry I called his house. I wanted to make sure he was okay. Ms. Call answered the phone and I asked how Embry was doing, she told me he would be in school tomorrow. I thanked her for telling me and I hung up the phone. I called Quil and gave him the good news, the two of us felt so relieved.

The next day at lunch, Quil and I eagerly awaited the site of Embry. We saw him, but our spirits dropped because he was with Paul and Jared. Quil stood up, obviously furious and I sat him back down.

"Let me talk to him first, okay Quil?" I asked.

"Fine," Quil spat.

I wearily made my way over, but suddenly stopped dead in my tracks when I got a look at Embry's face. He shot me this icy glare and a slight feeling of terror. For a moment, he looked terrified to me that was not the Embry I knew. I walked up to them anyway trying to make sense of the whole mess.

"Embry bro are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"I'm fine," he spat.

"What' s up with the attitude and why are you hanging with Jared and Paul?" I asked.

"They're cool, now leave me alone Jake." Embry said, trying to walk away.

"Embry what happened to you?" I asked.

"That's none of your business, leave," he growled.

"Leave him alone, Black. He doesn't want to be friends with you anymore." Paul growled.

"Shut up, Paul!" Quil yelled, coming up next to me.

"Ateara, leave this to the big kids." Paul chuckled.

"You think your fucking funny?" Quil asked, pushing Paul into a table.

"You little shit, you're barking up the wrong tree!" Paul yelled.

Embry and Jared grabbed Paul and got him to calm down.

"Mr. Ateara, detention for you again after school," one the teachers informed Quil.

"Paul I'll kill you!" Quil screamed at the trio, as they left.

"Are you trying to get two days?" the teacher asked him.

I walked home afterschool by myself that is until Seth joined me.

"Seth I'm not in the mood." I said acidly.

"I heard about Embry, I'm really sorry Jake." Seth said and patted my back again.

"That's not Embry." I growled.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Whatever they did to him, he's not himself. It's not Embry, I have to get him back!" I cried.

"Seth look, Bella's coming over. I'll see you later okay?" I asked and Seth nodded, leaving me alone.

An hour later I sat out front waiting for Bella. She was a little later than normal, but still she came.

"Hey, Bella." I called out to her.

Hey, Jacob," she smiled and waved to my dad in the window.

"Let's get to work." I said eagerly.

"You seriously aren't sick of me yet?" she asked.

"Nope. Not yet." I smiled.

"Please let me know when I start getting on your nerves. I don't want to be a pain."

"Okay," I laughed. "I wouldn't hold your breath for that though."

We walked into the garage and revealed to her that her bike was finished.

"Jake your amazing," she smiled.

"I get obsessive when I have a project ," I laughed. "If I had any brains I'd drag out a little bit."

"Why?" Bella asked.

I was trying to think of what to say without sounding desperate.

"Bella if I told you I couldn't fix these bikes, what would you say?" I asked.

It took her a while to answer and I grew weary.

"I would say…..that's too bad, but I'll bet we could figure out something else to do. If we got really desperate, we could even do homework," she smiled.

"So you think you'll still come over when I'm done, then?" I asked, smiling and picking up a wrench.

"Is that what you mean?" she asked shaking her head. "I guess I _am _taking advantage of your very underpriced mechanical skills. But as long as you let me come over, I'll be here."

"Hoping to see Quil again?" I teased.

"You caught me," she smiled.

"You really like spending time with me?" I asked amazed by the thought.

"Very, very much. And I'll prove it. I have work tomorrow, but Wednesday we'll do something nonmechanical," she smiled.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I have no idea. We can go to my place so you won't be tempted to be obsessive. You could bring your schoolwork-----you have to be getting behind, because I know I am," she laughed.

"Homework might be a good idea." I said trying not to scowl. I had, had so much of my mind lately with the situation with Embry, I had forgotten.

"Yes," she agreed. "We'll have to start being responsible occasionally, or Billy and Charlie aren't going to be so easygoing about this." She made a gesture with us as one entity and I beamed at the prospect.

"Homework once a week?" I asked.

"Maybe we better go with twice," Bella suggested.

I took out two sodas and handed one to Bella. I raised mine in a toast and she followed.

"Here's to responsibility," I toasted. "Twice a week."

"And recklessness every day in between." Bella emphasized.

Wednesday was as bad as Tuesday, Quil refused to let go of Embry being with Jared and Paul and continued to start fights, which meant I had to walk home with Seth at my ankles. On Thursday we did homework at Bella's place and when I left that night, I told her that would call and then her when to arrive. She seemed very suspicious, but I just smiled at her. Once both bikes were finished I gave Bella a call and she seemed overly excited, with a good record time she arrived at the house.

"Ready?" I asked her excited.

"Yeah," Bella said, seeming to maybe have doubts.

I loaded the bikes into the back of the truck and got in the passengers' seat.

"I know the perfect spot where no one will catch us." I smiled mischievously.

We drove south of town toward the cliff and I spotted Sam and his gang, cliff diving.

"No!" Bella shouted, stomping on the brake.

"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly alarmed.

"That guy------he just _jumped_ off the _cliff_! Why didn't they stop him? We've got to call an ambulance!" she yelled, getting out of the car.

I started laughing and she starred at me, hurt and confused.

"They're just cliff diving, Bella. Recreation. La Push doesn't have a mall, you know." I laughed, teasing her.

"Cliff diving?" she asked dazed.

"Wow, it's so high," she said, sliding back into her seat. "It must be a hundred feet."

"Well, yeah most of us jump from lower down, that rock that juts out from the cliff about halfway." I said pointing out my window. "_Those _guys are insane. Probably showing off how tough they are. I mean, really, it's freezing today. That water can't feel good." I said making a disturbed face.

"_You_ jump off the cliff?" she asked.

"Sure, sure." I shrugged, grinning. "It's fun. A little scary, kind of a rush."

"Jake, you have to take me cliff diving," she said, suddenly smiling.

"Bella, you just wanted me to call an ambulance for Sam." I pointed out.

"I want to try," she insisted.

"Not today, all right? Can we at least wait for a warmer day?" I asked her.

"Okay fine," she agreed. "But I want to go soon."

"Soon," I said rolling my eyes. "Sometimes you're a little strange Bella. Do you know that?"

"Yes."

"And we're not jumping of the top."

"Fine," she agreed. "Not the first time anyway."

I sighed and held my head.

"Are we gonna try out the bikes or not?" I demanded.

"Okay, okay," Bell said, climbing back in the car.

We started down the road again.

"So who were those guys--------the crazy ones?" Bella asked.

"The La Push Gang." I grumbled.

"You have a gang?" she asked, surprised.

I laughed at her shock. "Not like that. I swear, they're like hall monitors gone bad. They don't start fights, they keep the peace." I snorted, thinking of Paul. "There was this guy from up somewhere by Makah rez, big guy too, scary-looking. Well, word got around that he was selling meth to kids, and Sam Uley and his _disciples_ ran him off our land. They're all about _our land _, and _tribe pride _………..it's getting ridiculous. The worst part is that the council takes them seriously. Embry said that the council actually meets with Sam." I said shaking my head. "Embry also heard from Leah Clearwater that they call themselves the 'protectors' or something like that."

I was pissed just talking about them. They had taken Embry from me and I was going to get him back.

"You don't like them very much."

"Does it show?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well………….It doesn't sound like they're doing anything bad," she said. "Just sort of annoying goody-two-shoes for a gang."

"Yeah. Annoying is a good word. They're always showing off---like the cliff thing. They act like ………like, I don't know. Like tough guys. I was hanging out at the store with Embry and Quil once, last semester, and Sam came by with his _followers, _Jared and Paul. Quil said something you know how he's got a big mouth, and it pissed Paul off. His eyes got all dark, and he sort of smiled------no, he showed his teeth but he didn't smile----------and it was like he was so mad he was shaking or something. But Sam put his hand on against Paul's chest and shook his head. Paul looked at him for a minute and calmed down. Honestly it was like Sam was holding him back---------like Paul was about to tear us up if Sam didn't stop him." I groaned. "Like a bad western. You know Sam's a pretty big guy, he's twenty. But Paul's just sixteen, too, shorter than me and not as beefy as Quil. I think any one of us could take him."

"Tough guys," she agreed.

"Isn't Sam too old for this type of thing?" Bell asked.

"Yeah. He was supposed to go to college, but he stayed. And no one gave him any crap about it either. The whole council pitched a fit when my sister turned down a partial scholarship to get married. But, oh, no Sam Uley can do no wrong."

The more I talked about it the madder I got.

"It all sounds really annoying and………strange. But I don't get why you're taking it so personally." Bella said, staring at me.

"You missed the turn." I said calmly.

"Thanks for the heads up," she muttered angrily.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said, thinking about Embry again.

The car was dead silent for a moment. I kept thinking about ways I could save Embry, but nothing came to mind.

"You can stop anywhere along here," I said.

Bella stopped the truck and I unloaded the bikes without a sound.

"Happy late birthday. Are you really for this?" I smiled half heartedly.

"I think so." Bella said wearily.

"We'll take it slow ." I promised.

"Jake………"Bella asked hesitantly, as I approached her.

"Yeah?"

"What's really bothering you? About the Sam thing, I mean? Is there something else?" she asked worried.

"It's just the way they treat me. It creeps me out." I sighed. "You know, the council is supposed to made up of equals, but if there was a leader, it would be my dad. I've never been able to figure out why people treat him the way they do. Why his opinion counts the most. It's got something to do with his father and his father's father. My great-grandpa Ephraim Black, was sort of the last chief we had, and they still listen to Billy, maybe because of that."

"But I'm just like everyone else. Nobody treats me special…………………until now."

"Sam treats you special?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." I said. "He looks at me like he's waiting for something……………..like I'm going to join his stupid gang someday. He pays more attention to me than any of the other guys. I hate it."

"You don't have to join anything," Bell said, angry.

"Yeah." I said, kicking my foot against the truck tire in a rhythm.

"What?" she asked.

"It's Embry. He's been avoiding me lately."

"You've been hanging around me a lot." Bella reminded me.

"No, that's not it. It's not just me---------it's Quil, too, and everyone. Embry missed school and we weren't even allowed to see him. And when he came back, he looked…………freaked out, cold. Terrified. Quil and I both tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't talk to either one of us."

I continued to kick the tire, harder and harder, pretending it was Sam's head.

"Then of course, he's hanging out with Sam and the rest of them. He was out on the cliff today." I said tensely.

"Bella, they bugged him even more than they bother me. He didn't want anything to do with them. And now Embry's following Sam around like he's joined a cult."

"And that's the way it was with Paul. Just exactly the same. He wasn't friends with Sam at all. Then he stopped coming to school for a few days, and when he came back, suddenly Sam owned him. I don't know what it means. I can't figure it out, and I feel like I have to, because Embry's my friend and …………Sam's looking at me funny……..and……………" I trailed off, upset.

"Have you talked to Billy about this?" Bella asked.

"Yes." I snorted. "That was helpful."

"What did he say?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about now, Jacob. In a few years, if you don't…………..well, I'll explain later." I said sarcastically.

"What am I supposed to get from that? Is he trying to say its some stupid puberty, coming-of-age thing? This is something else. Something's wrong." I said biting my lip in worry.

Bella threw her arms around me to comfort me and pressed her face against my chest. I smiled at the closeness of our bodies.

"Oh, Jake, it'll be okay," she promised. "If it gets worse you can come live with me and Charlie. Don't be scarred we'll think of something!"

I froze and then wrapped my arms around her. "Thanks Bella." I smiled, trying to act happy.


	8. Dirt Roads and Hospitals

CHAPTER 8: DIRT ROADS AND HOSPITALS

"Okay where's your clutch?" I asked Bella.

She pointed to the lever on her left handle bar.

"Jacob it won' t stay up," she complained.

"It will when you're moving," I promised her. "Now where's the brake?"

I continued to drill her about parts of the bike and safety precautions. I knew Charlie, Billy and most importantly Quil, I chuckled at that thought would kill me, if I killed her. I can't believe I'm laughing I thought. How could I laugh like this, when Embry was in pain? I was so pissed at myself.

"You want me to let go of the grenade?" she asked, shocking me to back to reality.

"That's how you move, Bella. Just do it little by little." I instructed her.

I tried not to daydream as she tried the bike out. I was so nervous, I felt like I might crap myself. Of course since it was Bella, the next second the bike was laying on top of her.

"Bella?" I called, ripping the bike off her. "Are you hurt?"

"Bella?" I called again, shaking her.

"I'm fine," she mumbled dazed.

I pulled her to her feet.

"Did you hit your head?" I asked her.

"I think so," she said still slight dazed. "I didn't hurt the bike did I?"

I sighed, that was so Bella. Nothing mattered if the bike was messed up, her health didn't matter. This is another reason I felt very protective, she couldn't do anything without getting injured.

"No. You just stalled the engine." I said. "You let go of the clutch too fast."

"Let's try it again," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked in disbelief.

"Positive."

This time I steadied myself to grab Bella in case she fell or flew off the bike. It took a couple tries, but she finally got it running again. She shot off like a rocket, until suddenly she hit the brake and oh crap, the bike was dragging her.

"Bella!" I screamed.

"Bella!" I screamed again, getting closer. She had crashed into a tree.

"Bella!" I yelled crouching beside her. "Bella, are you alive?"

"I'm great!" she cheered a little woozy. " Let's do it again."

"I don't think so." I said full of worry. " I think I'd better drive you to the hospital first."

"I'm fine."

"Um, Bella? You've got a huge cut on your forehead, and it 's gushing blood," I informed her.

She immediately put her hands to her forehead.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jacob," she cried.

"Why are you apologizing for bleeding?" I asked her. "Let's go, I'll drive."

"What about the bikes?" she asked, handing me her keys.

I ran to my motorcycle and rode it to the truck. I threw it in the back and raced over to Bella. I gave her my t-shirt to stop the bleeding and I threw her bike in the back as well.

"Now, let's think about this for a second," Bella said. "If you take me to the ER like this, Charlie is sure to hear about it."

"Bella, I think you need stitches. I'm not going to let you bleed to death."

"I won't," she promised. "Let's just get the bikes back first, and then we'll make a stop at my house so I can dispose of the evidence before we go to the hospital."

"What about Charlie?"

"He said he had to work today."

"Are you really sure?"

"Trust me, I'm an easy bleeder. It's not nearly as dire as it looks." Bella said trying to make me feel better.

Great, I thought to myself now I have to hope Bella doesn't bleed to death and I still have to figure out how to talk to Embry. This week just gets better and better.

"You still okay?" I checked up on her.

"Yeah," she said.

"By the way," I added. "I'm going to disconnect your foot brake tonight."

I sat outside for five minutes and I began to worry.

"Hurry up!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay." Bella shouted back.

"How do I look?" she asked running up to the truck.

"Better." I said.

"But do I look like I tripped in your garage and hit my head on a hammer?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess so." I answered, trying to figure out how she came up with that logic and who would actually believe it, for that matter.

"Let's go then," she said and jumped in the car.

We were halfway to the hospital and I realized I was shirtless and the weird thing was, I wasn't cold. Eh, go figure, I thought to myself.

"We should've grabbed you a jacket." Bella said, feeling guilty.

"That would've given us away." I teased her. "Besides I'm not cold."

"Are you kidding?" she asked and went to turn on the heat.

I turned and noticed Bella was starring at me.

"What?" I asked, wondering if something was wrong.

"Nothing. I just hadn't realized before. Did you know you're sort of beautiful?" she asked.

"You hit your head pretty hard, didn't you?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious."

"Well, then, thanks. Sort of."

You're sort of welcome." Bella smiled.

Bella had to get seven stitches and I held her hand the whole time, so she wouldn't pass out. After another serious injury, Charlie began to get suspicious and we hiked for a day. The whole time was amazing but a slight blur, because Embry wasn't back to normal. I never saw Quil anymore either because he was always in trouble in school. Seth was busy with something too, so it seemed like Bella was all I had. On Valentine's day, I drove up to Bella's house to give a box of Conversation hearts. She informed me she was going with her friends to a movie on Friday and she invited Quil and I. That night I got home, it was cold out by I was sweating just being in a t-shirt. I stopped dead in my tracks as I stepped out of the car. I suddenly thought, oh great I had caught the sickness, whatever it was. I walked into my house and my dad rolled over.

"Jacob you're very quiet is everything alright?" he asked worried.

"No. Dad I think I have what Embry had." I said and dropped my head.

"Okay, well Jake this is a proud moment, just know you won't understand till it's complete. I'll just pull you out of sch……" my dad was cut off.

"No dad. Please let me say good-bye to Quil and Bella. Maybe even Seth." I sighed.

"Okay son, if that's what you want. Just heed these words, try your best to stay happy alright?" he asked me.

"Okay, dad." I said and I surprised him, by getting down and hugging him.

"We'll get through this son," he whispered trying to comfort me.

I called up Quil's house and had my dad convince his mom that it was important for him and I to talk. We drove up to the cliff in Quil's truck and Quil noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Quil asked me as he stopped the truck and we sat on the cliff.

"I've got what Embry had." I said, looking down.

"Jake no. You can't leave me, bro." Quil cried.

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter, Quil. I think I understand why Embry is like that kinda. Maybe it's because something bad is gonna happen to me." I sighed.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Quil yelled.

"Quil you've been a great friend." I whispered, trying not to cry.

"Jake no, stop it!" Quil yelled and shoved me.

"Quil I don't know, but I don't think I'll be able to see you anymore. Until it happens to you, I guess." I sighed, my heart heavy. I couldn't lose Quil, even if I did gain Embry back it wasn't the same without all three of us.

"You will not let Sam Uley, control you! Do you hear me! You won't!" Quil yelled, tears starting to form.

"You're a great friend. You have to be strong and forget about me, unless it happens to you too. I know what losing Embry did to the both of us and if I could prevent this, I would. Quil I have to go back home and your mom will probably be furious." I said as tears ran down my face.

"So this is what it's like." Quil whispered.

"This is what, what's like?" I asked him.

"To say goodbye to a brother." Quil cried.

"Do you still have the shell?" I asked him and he pulled the chain out of his muscle shirt, revealing the single white shell.

"As long as I wear this, just know we're still brothers." I said and hugged him tight.

"Jake?" he asked me.

"Yeah Quil?" I asked back.

"I'll miss you too," he dropped me at my house and I showed him the seashell and he nodded.

I watched my best friend drive off into the dark and I felt my heart sink. Now I had lost Quil as well. After I lost Bella I would have no one I sighed.


	9. Changes

CHAPTER 9: CHANGES

I waited quietly in my garage for Seth. He made his way around cautiously. When he saw me, a big smile spread across his face.

"Jake are you okay?" Seth asked his smile fading.

"No." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"I have what Embry had." I said quietly, my head down.

"No Jake, you can't!" Seth cried.

"I'm sorry, little bro. It's true." I sighed.

"Does this mean you won't be able to talk to me?" Seth asked quietly.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Can you promise you won't forget me?" h e asked.

"Sure." I chuckled lightly.

"I'm sorry." I sniffed.

"About what?" Seth asked.

"About what I may be like, afterwards." I said quietly.

He gave me a hug, shocking me.

"I'll miss you," he smirked.

"See ya, Seth." I waved, as he walked away.

I got in the Rabbit, for its first run and drove it to Bella's house. When she got home I was standing there, leaning against the hood.

"No way!" she shouted. "You're done! I can't believe it! You finished the Rabbit!"

"Just last night. This is the maiden voyage." I beamed.

"Incredible," she smiled, waiting for a high-five. Instead I grabbed her hand.

"So do I get to drive tonight?" I asked.

"Definitely," she said and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm giving up--------I can't top this one. So you win. You're oldest."

"Of course I am." I smiled, at victory.

I heard a Suburban chugging around the corner and Bella pulled her hand from mind. I scowled and stopped when she noticed.

"I remember that guy." I scowled. "The one who thought you were his girlfriend. Is he still confused?"

"Some people are hard to discourage," she sighed.

"Then again." I said thoughtfully. "Sometimes persistence pays off."

"Most of the time it's just annoying, though," she added.

I watched the kid get out of his car and I glared at him.

"Hey Bella," he said.

"Hey Mike! Do you remember Jacob Black?" she asked.

"Not really." Mike said, holding out his hand.

"Old family friend." I scowled and squeezed his hand. I even left him with fingers in pain. I chuckled to myself.

Bella went to answer the phone and I recalculated my mood. Yeah this loser was here, but this was my last night with Bella. I had to make the best of the moment and show her while I could, how much she meant to me.

"Ang is sick," Bella said. "She and Ben aren't coming."

"I guess the flu is making another round. Austin and Connor were out today, too. Maybe we should do this another time." Mike suggested.

"I'm still up for it. But if you'd rather stay behind Mike----"

"No, I'm coming," Mike interrupted. "I was just thinking of Angela and Ben. Let's go." He walked towards his car.

"Hey, do you mind if Jacob drives?" Bella asked. "I told him he could-----he just finished his car. He built it from scratch, all by himself."

"Fine." Mike snapped.

"All right, then." I said with a smug smile.

On our way to the movies, Mike got bored in the back and leaned forward.

"Doesn't the radio work in this?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered. "But Bella doesn't like music."

"Bella?" Mike asked in annoyance.

"He's right," she mumbled.

"How can you not like music?" Mike demanded.

"I don't know. It just irritates me," she shrugged.

"Hmph." Mike said in defeat.

We arrived at the theater and I handed Bella a ten dollar bill.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I'm not old enough to get into this one." I reminded her.

"So much for relative ages. Is Billy going to kill me if I sneak you in?" Bella laughed.

"No, I told him you were planning to corrupt my youthful innocence." I said and she laughed.

The movie was really gory, but also really fake. All I could do was stare at Bella's face. I was so upset; I'd have to leave her behind. It didn't seem fair. Ho w could I leave the woman I loved behind? Suddenly Mike stood up and made his way for the bathroom. Bella and I followed him out. I went in the bathroom after him and found him knelt over the toilet. I walked out and sat down next to Bella on the floor.

"Oh, he's in there alright." I said, rolling my eyes. "What a marshmallow. You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

"I'll keep my eyes open for that." Bella chuckled.

"He sounded like he was gonna be in there a while." I said.

I decided to put my arm around her.

"Jake," she said pulling away.

"Now just hold on a minute, Bella." I said calmly. "Tell me something."

"What?" she muttered sourly.

"You like me right?"

"You know I do."

"Better then that joker puking his guts out in there?" I asked pointing toward the bathroom.

"Yes," she sighed.

"Better than all the guys you know?"

"Better than all the girls too," she pointed out.

"But that's all." I sighed.

"Yes," she whispered.

"That's okay, you know. As long as you like me the best. _And _ you think I'm good looking------sort of. I'm prepared to be annoyingly persistent." I grinned.

"I'm not going to change," she said.

"It's still the other one isn't it?" I asked.

The whole time I was telling myself, either I could be angry or jealous. Or I could simply enjoy the time I had left with Bella. This could be the last time I saw her, so I wanted to make sure I enjoyed every minute. I watched her grimace at the mention of Edward and decided against it.

"You don't have to talk about it." I said.

"But don't get mad at me for hanging around, okay?" I smiled, patting the back of her hand. "Because I'm not giving up. I've got loads of time."

"You shouldn't waste it on me," she sighed.

"It's what I want to do, as long as you still like me to be with me."

"I can't imagine how I could _not _ like being with you," Bella smiled.

"I can live with that." I beamed.

"Just don't expect more," she warned me.

"This doesn't bother you?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"No," she sighed.

"And you don't care what _he_ thinks?" I asked her, meaning Mike.

"I guess not."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is," she said. "is that it means something different to me than it does to you."

"Fine." I grumbled. "Don't forget it, though."

"I won't. The pin's out of the grenade for me, now, eh?" I asked, poking her in the ribs.

"That's a funny scar you've got there." I said eyeing a crescent shape scar in between her thumb and index finger. "How did that happen?"

"Do you honestly expect me to remember where all my scars came from?" she asked me.

"It's cold," I murmured feeling the icy cold scar.

Mike stumbled out of the bathroom, looking all sweat y and shit. The two of us helped him to my car. On the way there I grabbed an empty popcorn bucket from the all too happy girl behind the counter. I rolled down the windows, to help Mike out and I thought to myself, he better not chuck in my car. I watched Bella curled into a ball.

"Cold again?" I asked her and put my arm around her.

"You're e not?"

I shook and my head and sighed, happy to have Bella close to me.

"You must have a fever or something," she grumbled and touched her finger to my forehead.

"Whoa, Jake---------you're burning up!" she cried.

"I feel fine." I shrugged. "Fit as a fiddle."

In disbelief she felt my forehead again.

"Your hands are like ice." I complained.

"Maybe it's me," Bella said defeated.

I heard Mike threw up in the back of my truck and I quickly glanced to make sure he missed the floor. I sighed in relief and turned back to Bella. I kept my arm around her, keeping her warm. I was gonna miss her; her beautiful face, her soft voice, her soft skin and her smile. Looking into those deep brown eyes and feeling connected on a higher level. Seeing her beautiful and feeling my cares float away into oblivion. Feeling her soft and cold skin, that makes me want to warm her and never let go. I was so glad I had met her and had the opportunity to be able to see her every day. Losing her might kill her and me, but I guess I'd never know till it happened.

Bella took Mike home and I followed in the Rabbit so I could take her home. When we got to her house, I turned.

"I would invite myself in, since we're so early." I said. "But I think you might be right about the fever. I'm starting to feel a little ……………strange."

"Oh no, not you, too! Do you want me to drive you home?" she asked, all worried.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I don't feel sick yet. Just……………wrong. If I have to I'll pull over."

"Will you call me as soon as you get in?" she asked anxiously.

"Sure, sure." I said, feeling loss and a spasm in my right arm.

She went to get out of the car, but I grabbed her wrist. I twitched at how cold her skin was against mine.

"What is it Jake?" she asked.

"There's something I want to tell you, Bella……………but I think it's going to sound kind of corny." I sighed.

"Go ahead," she said sourly.

"It's just that. I know how you're unhappy a lot. And, maybe it doesn't help anything, but I wanted you to know that I'm always here. I won't ever let you down---------I promise that you can always count on me. Wow, that does sound corny. But you know that right? That I would never, ever hurt you?"

"Yeah Jake, I know that. And I already do count on you, probably more then you know." Bella said.

I smiled and she smiled back. Suddenly my head started pounding and I thought I should probably get home. My whole body began to ache and I cringed.

"I really think I'd better get home now." I said, grabbing my head.

"Call me!" she yelled as I pulled away.

I started driving and about halfway there, my vision blurred. I stopped along the side of the road, once I regained my vision. I stepped out of the Rabbit and I felt pain shot up my spine. I screamed and suddenly lost my foot and slid down the hill below. I knew I had to get home as soon as possible and I scrambled to my truck. I drove home as fast as I could, sweat was dripping down my face and pains kept shooting straight up my spine. I got to my house and as I slowly walked toward the front door, I felt a mysterious ball of anger begin to well up inside me. I thought of that marshmallow, Mike what a leech and what about that freak Edward and how about Sam, he took Embry from me! I could just kill him! Kill them all! Bella is mine!!!!!!!!! Mine you hear!!!! I walked into my house, quiet with fury.

"Jacob is that you?" my dad asked, rolling into the living room.

"Jacob!!" he called.

My dad rolled to see me in the door way, all beaten and covered in dirt.

"You look a mess is everything alright?" he asked.

Suddenly within me, something snapped. I felt myself over flow with anger and I lunged at my father, suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind and it was Paul. Paul grabbed my left arm and Jared my right. I growled and screamed at my father, I was crying and my father could tell I was fighting the anger. Suddenly I saw Embry stand in front of me and I cried, he looked at me, tears in his eyes.

"Jake bro, I know what I feels like. I'm here, you're gonna be okay." Embry cried and pleaded with his eyes.

"Now it will all be over soon. Just calm down." Same said

"I'll kill you, you bastard! You did this to me!" I screamed, pain ripping through every one of my cells.

"I did no such thing." Sam said quietly.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed.

Embry now grabbed my torso and suddenly I felt my vision become blurry and I blacked out.


	10. Changes pt 2

CHAPTER 10: CHANGES PT. 2

I laid on my dining room table, in excruciating agony, so much so, I could barely hold consciousness. I could hear; Sam, my father and Embry talking back and forth.

"We must talk him through this from a distance, it's the only way to help him gain a pack mentality." Sam said.

"I don't care, I want to be here for Jake and eventually the two of us will be there for Quil." Embry said.

"That's not a question, it's an order." Sam said.

I heard Embry gasp in pain. "I'm not going anywhere, he is my brother and I'm not leaving his side." Embry said, not budging.

"Fine, you know Embry pigheadedness will get you nowhere in life." Sam said, sternly.

"Regardless, I'll always have my bros and that's all I'll need." Embry said.

I heard the door open and then slam shut, so I assumed, Sam, Paul and Jared had left. I started to cry, one because of the pain and two because of how Embry stood up for me.

"It's okay bro, I'm gonna be with you the whole way, I promise." Embry told me and squeezed my hand in symbolism.

A little while later, I regained consciousness and I found Embry next to me, looking worried.

"Jake bro, you're awake!" Embry cried.

"Yeah, what the ughh……hell is going on?" I asked, grunting in pain.

"You know the legends about our ancestors being descended from wolves?" Embry asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well to put it simply, they weren't legends." Embry said.

"So you mean………..but you were………then you aren't in a cult?" I asked.

"A cult?" Embry laughed.

"Dude that is so not funny!" I yelled.

"Okay," he chuckled again.

"So you guys are a pack?" I asked.

"Yep and you'll be part of it." Embry smiled.

"You're really happy I'm joining your freak brigade?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes and……….no." Embry said.

"Yes, because I've missed you bro. You know how I feel about Paul and Jared and Sam has a very, follow me I'm your leader and the oldest kind of attitude. It gets really annoying and no, because I don't want you to be a freak, but I missed not being able to talk to you. When Sam said you were close to changing, I got so excited, but the reason was just to be able to hang with my best friend." Embry smiled.

"I sure have missed you, you smartass…….ugh." I chuckled and grimaced at the pain it caused.

"I told Quil I'd show him my shell chain, so he knows we're still friends, maybe you should too so he knows you're still his friend." I told him.

"Sounds like a plan." Embry chuckled.

"What?" I asked and he starred at me.

"You've become soft without my daily beatings, I mean crying Jake? Take the pain like a man." Embry said , trying to sound tough.

"What were you doing, then?" I asked, smacking his back.

"Allergies, apparently werewolves have allergies." Embry said defending himself.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it. " I chuckled.

"You don't believe me?" Embry asked.

"Hey if you smell the shit, you know it's there." I laughed.

Suddenly I felt my body go rigid and I began screaming again. Embry ran to get me some of the pain medication, I'd been taking.

"Remember, if the phone rings don't answer it. You can't tell anyone about this, especially Bella." Embry warned.

The spasm stopped and as if on cue, the phone rang. My dad was out and Embry wasn't here. I knew it was Bella, it had to be. As quickly as could be I limped over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice broken.

"Oh, Jake." Bella groaned on the other end. "You sound horrible."

"I feel horrible." I whispered.

"I'm sorry I made you go out with me. This sucks."

"I'm glad I went." I whispered. "Don't' blame yourself. This isn't your fault."

"You'll get better soon," she promised. "I woke up this morning and was fine."

"You were sick?" I asked.

"Yes, I got it too. But I'm fine now."

"That's good."

"So you'll probably be better in a few hours," she said.

"I don't think I have the same thing you did."

"Don't you have the stomach flu?" she asked in confusion.

"No. This is something else."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Everything." I whispered. "Every part of me hurts."

"What can I do Jake? What can I bring you?" she asked, worried and panicked.

"Nothing. You can't come here." I said abruptly, regretting it after it slipped out of my mouth.

"I've already been exposed to whatever you have." Bella pointed out.

"I'll call you when I can. I'll let you know when you can come down again."

"Jacob…….," she started.

"I've got to go." I said, quickly. I heard Embry coming back.

"Call me when you feel better."

"Right." I agreed.

"I'll see you soon." Bella said.

"Wait for me to call." I repeated.

"Okay………..Bye, Jacob," she said, sounding depressed.

"Bella." I whispered and Embry hung up the phone.


	11. The Protectors

**CHAPTER 11: THE PROTECTORS**

It had been a week since I had started the change into a werewolf. The transformation had finished a couple of days ago and there were pluses to being a werewolf, my senses had been enhanced tenfold and even as free as it felt to run as a wolf, I felt trapped. Sam had this annoying power over us, since he was the alpha and he controlled what we could do. How much bull is that? I'd been depressed since the last time I talked to Bella. I couldn't see her anymore, I loved her and I was forbidden to see her. All because Sam said so, Sam himself wasn't that bad but the constant rules were driving me nuts.

I heard a thump and looked up, as Embry had jumped through my window.

"Dude we have a front door, you know." I said, looking away.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Embry laughed.

"Yeah." I said, trying to smile.

"Bro, I thought having you in the pack would be fun, but lately your attitude sucks." Embry said.

"Sorry, I'm not Mr. Happy, like Jared." I scowled.

"That's not what I meant." Embry said.

"You know Embry, I'm sorry that unlike you I don't have anything tieing me to my old life. I'm in love with Bella and I can't talk to her ever again. You don't know how that feels!" I screamed.

"I don't have anything going on in my life, wow I know your anger is hard to control the first couple of weeks but really that's just fucking vicious." Embry said, getting heated.

"Bro, I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I'm just frustrated, I miss Quil, Bella and I even miss Seth. That's pretty bad, isn't it?" I chuckled.

"I understand where you're coming from. Look Sam said we have a meeting in a half hour. Some leech is stalking the woods; Sam wants us to keep an eye on him." Embry informed me.

"Come on, let's go." Embry urged me.

"Whatever." I sighed.

We both jumped out the window and started at a run. We took off our pants and wrapped them around our legs and started the transformation. As I ran, my face lengthened and my hands and feet became giant paws. I grew to be about 10 feet tall and reddish brown fur sprouted all over my body. My ears became pointed, as did my teeth, my eyes adjusted and my tail bone lengthened. I ran as a wolf with my best friend. How many 16 year olds can say they can change into a wolf? I guess that's kinda special.

*_Where are you two?!*_

_*Embry I told you to be here a half hour ago!*_

_*Just chill Sam, I have him and we're coming*_

_*Come on puppies, we don't have all day*_

_*Shut up, Paul.*_

_*Why don't you make me, Black?*_

_*Maybe I will.*_

_*Guys come on, let's just calm down*_

_*Yes, exactly thank you Jared.*_

We arrived in the clearing a minute later and we greeted the others. Paul was seated up in a tree with a smirk on his face and Jared was leaning against a boulder.

"It's about time you puppies, got here." Paul chuckled, jumping from the tree.

"Paul, we don't have time to mock the newbies." Jared chuckled, also.

"Do you want to see what the newbies can do to you?" Embry asked getting pissed.

"Enough of this." Sam said, putting up his hands.

"Well Jacob, Billy tells me you're transitioning into a member of the pack very well." Sam said, like a proud father.

"You could move up in the ranks soon." Sam smiled and patted my shoulder.

"We'll help you of course, cuz our family is only as strong as our weakest link," he finished.

"Which would be Paul." I said.

"What did you say?" Paul asked, getting heated.

"Your temper makes you the weakest link." I said, calmly.

"Jacob don't mock your brother, he's trying." Sam said.

"Would you cut out the whole family shit?! Number One, I only have 2 brothers, one's here and the other I'm forbidden to see, number two; I already have a father thank you. We're not a family we're a bunch of freaks, I know it's because of the leeches but seriously I don't care. I can't see the girl I love because of all this shit! That's all it is, she wouldn't care! The girl dated a fucking vampire, why would it matter if I'm a giant dog?! You tell me, oh great Sam. But if you wanna pretend for one more second, like you or any of us are happy about this, you go ahead. If I had a choice, I would leave but that's right I can't cuz you wouldn't let me. My life is shit, all thanks to this STUPID FAMILY CURSE!" I yelled.

I was literally shaking in fury and I went off on my own. I sat down on a fallen log and buried my face in my hands. I just screamed at the sky and I felt it shake the forest. Why did this have to happen to me?

Embry sat down with me after they had their meeting. He informed me, we were on the trail of a leech now. Sam said it was hungry, so we couldn't take any chances. I nodded and the five of us were off toward Forks. We ran as a pack, as hard as it was to be monster, we did protect the innocent. Seriously who can say they never dreamed of being a super hero? We got to a clearing and Sam turned to us.

_*I'll take a look first, then you guys back me up.*_

_*Okay*_

I watched Sam take the lead and it was obvious there was a vampire there. We heard Sam growling and then he gave us the sign. We jumped and turned to face the vampire and I gasped. The piece of shit was going to attack Bella, but there was Bella. I stared into her eyes and she looked into mine. The girl I was forbidden to see was sitting in front of me. My heart sank and I felt so lightheaded. She stared back, but she wasn't scarred I think subconsciously she felt protected.

_Jacob! Get your attention back now._

I let a low growl escape my throat and Sam gave me a deadly glare. I scoffed and turned my head. Embry looked at me and I knew what he wanted. I took one more quick look at Bella and ran over to the pack. Sam barked and we all ran after the leech, he was a fast sucker, but eventually we caught up and Sam told the others to demonstrate, I watched them tear apart the vampire before my very eyes. I was full of adrenaline and I realized how much fun that was.

When we got back to the village, Sam pulled me aside.

"Jake can I please talk with you?" Sam asked me.

"It won't change my opinion of you." I scoffed.

"I beg to differ." Sam said, surprisingly optimistic.

"Fine, go ahead." I said.

"I know how you feel," he said.

"I doubt it." I scoffed again.

"You know Leah and I dated right?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah, everyone does with that big stink she made over you dumping her. We're close to the Clearwater's, my father and I. That's just one more reason, I dislike you." I spat.

"I didn't want to leave her, you have to believe me. I was scared of what I'd do to her, I was a monster. I'm not happy about this perdicament either Jacob, I had to leave the love of my life. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and I couldn't. I know what it's like to be so close to the one you love, but so far away. We call each other brothers, to make it seem normal. Of course it's not normal, but we try to keep our sanity. "Sam sighed.

"Then why can't I see Bella? I would never hurt her!" I screamed.

"You never know, you're only a week old. Jake you could kill her." Sam warned me.

Those last two words, came out slower than all the rest, I just heard those words echoing in my head. KILL HER. My eyes bugged out of my skull and I dropped to my knees. My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest; I gripped my chest in pain. Tears began to freely flow down my face, I realized I couldn't see Bella anymore. I wanted to protect her, but to protect her I had to push her away. To keep her safe, she could never be around me.

"You want to keep her safe right?" Sam asked me.

"More than anything." I managed to choke out.

"Then you have to stay away from her, I'm sorry Jake." Sam said.

I dropped to my hands and knees, my tears falling onto the moist ground below. Sam put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry…………………my brother."

I finally understood how nice it was to hear that. I gave Sam a look and he understood. I tied my pants around my leg and ran off into the forest; my tears left a watery trail behind me. I reached the cliff and howled to moon. My fellow wolf brothers heard the howl and felt my pain.


	12. Breaking the Rules

CHAPTER 12: BREAKING THE RULES

The next day I met Sam's fiancé, Emily and later Sam took me aside and explained what had happened. Sam had lost control of his temper and attacked Emily. I gulped as I realized they could've been me. Bella continued to call the house, looking for me. I told my Dad to not answer and say something that would prevent her from coming to the house.

One night we were out making rounds and I stopped in my tracks.

"What's wrong Jake?" Sam asked me.

"Bella's in her truck." I said, pointing to the red truck parked out front of my house.

"This is the real test. You must push her away for good, for her own good. Do you understand Jake?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

I went down first and forced myself to look mad.

"What are you doing here Bella?" I growled, appearing beside the truck.

"Jacob?" she whispered.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I want to talk to you," she responded weakly.

"Go ahead." I hissed.

"Alone!" she hissed back.

I looked up at Sam and he nodded.

"Finish this, to protect her." Sam said in Quielette.

"Okay." I said, more calm without having the others hovering.

"You know what I want to know." Bella said seriously.

I starred at her bitterly, trying to hold in my tears. I had to do this to protect her, I kept telling myself.

"Can we walk?" she asked me.

She climbed out of her car and I followed regretfully behind her. We went deeper into the forest, I guess she didn't want any of the boys or my dad hearing.

"Let's get this over with." I said.

"It's not what you think." I said wearily. "It's not what I thought----I was way off."

"So what is it, then?"

I looked at her wanting to scream out the truth. I wanted to tell her I'm a werewolf, but I felt Sam's presence in my mind, preventing me.

"I can't tell you." I said finally.

"I thought we were friends." Bella said through her teeth.

"We were." I said, emphasizing "were".

"But you don't need friends anymore," she said sourly. "You have Sam. Isn't that nice----you've always looked up to him so much."

"I didn't understand him before."

"And now you've seen the light. Hallelujah."

"It wasn't like I thought it was. This isn't Sam's fault. He's helping me as much as he can."

"He's helping you." Bella repeated. "Naturally."

I was trying to calm myself down, I was upset but not being able to tell Bella made me angry as well.

"Jacob, please," she whispered. "Won't you tell me what happened? Maybe I can help."

"No one can help me now." I said, my voice cracking.

"What did he do to you?" she demanded, tears running down her face.

She moved forward to hug me, but I thought better of it.

"Don't touch me." I whispered, putting up my hands.

"Is Sam catching?" she mumbled.

"Stop blaming Sam!" I yelled.

"Then who should I blame?" she retorted.

"You don't want to hear that."

"The hell I don't!" she snapped. "I want to know, and I want to know_ now_."

"You're wrong." I snapped back.

"Don't you dare tell me I'm wrong------I'm not the one who got brainwashed! Tell me now whose fault this all is, if it's not your precious Sam!"

"You asked for it." I growled. "If you want to blame someone, why don't' you point your finger at those filthy, _reeking_, bloodsuckers that you love so much?"

Her mouth fell open and I could see she was in serious pain.

"I told you that you didn't want to hear it." I said.

"I don't understand what you mean," she whispered.

"I think you understand exactly who I mean. You're not going to make me say it, are you? I don't like hurting you."

"I don't understand what you mean," she repeated.

"The _Cullens_," I said slowly. "I saw that---I can see in your eyes what it does to you when I say their name."

"Don't tell me you're listening to Billy's superstitious nonsense now." Bella said, feebly attempting mockery.

"He knows more then I gave him credit for."  
"Be serious Jacob."

I glared intensely in her eyes.

"Superstitions aside," she said quickly. "I still don't see what your accussing the…….Cullens of. They left more than half a year ago. How can you blame them for what Sam is doing now?"

"Sam isn't _doing_ anything, Bella. And I know they're gone. But sometimes…..things are set in motion, and then it's too late."

"What's set in motion? What's too late? What are you blaming them for?"

I got up right in her face and hissed, "For existing."

I was furious at this whole situation, I hated Edward and the situation. I tried to calm myself down.

"You're both being ridiculous." Bella said, out of nowhere.

"Fine." I spat. "I won't argue it with you. It doesn't matter anyway, the damage is done."

"What _damage_?"

"Let's head back . There's nothing more to say."

"There's everything more to say! You haven't said anything yet!" Bella yelled.

I walked ahead of her double time, trying to ignore her.

"I ran into Quil today!" she yelled after me.

I stopped in sadness, I really missed Quil.

"You remember your friend, Quil? Yeah, he's terrified."

"Quil." I said, turning to face her.

"He's worried about you, too. He's freaked out."

"He's frightened that he's next," she continued.

"He won't be next." I muttered to myself grabbing a tree for support. "He can't be. It's over now. This shouldn't still be happening. Why? Why?"

I screamed and punched the tree, eventually knocking it over, roots and all.

"I have to get back." I said and turned back around.

"Back to Sam!"

"That's one way of looking at it." I mumbled.

"Wait!" she cried out to me.

I spun back around, I was shaking with fury.

"Go home, Bella. I can't hang out with you anymore."

"Are you……….breaking up with me?" she asked, tears running down her face.

"Hardly. If that were the case, I'd say 'Let's stay friends.' I can't even say that." I laughed bitterly.

"Jacob………..why? Sam won't let you have other friends? Please, Jake. You promised. I need you!" she cried.

"I'm sorry Bella." I said in a cold voice.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't……….before…………I wish I could change how I feel about you Jacob," she pleaded desperately. "Maybe……….maybe I would change," she whispered. "Maybe, if you gave me sometime…………….just don't quit on me now, Jake, I can't take it."

I began to show my agony on my face and I realized I had to get away. I felt my heart sinking, she really needed me from the bottom of her heart and I couldn't be there. I reached out my one hand, shaking vigorously.

"No. Don't think like that, Bella, please. Don't blame yourself, don't think this is your fault. This one is _all_ me. I swear, it's not about you."

"It's not you, it's me." Bella whispered. " There's a new one."

"I mean it, Bella. I'm not……………….."I struggled, feeling Sam preventing me from finishing my sentence.

"I'm not good enough to be your friend anymore, or anything else. I'm not what I was before, I'm not good." I said, pain in my eyes.

"What?" she asked in confusion. "What are you _saying?_ You're so much better than I am, Jake. You are good! Who told you that you aren't? Sam? It's a vicious lie, Jacob! Don't let him tell you that!" she yelled.

"No one had to tell me anything. I know what I am."

"You're my friend, that's what you are! Jake------------don't!"

"I'm sorry Bella." I said and hurried into my house.

After Bella left and the guys had left, Sam said I could have the night off. I thanked him and laid in my bed, starring out the window. Suddenly I realized, I don't care what Sam said, I was going to see Bella.

I quietly eased open my window and wrapped my pants around my leg. Then I changed and took off in a run toward Forks. I made good time getting to Bella's house.

_This is going against everything I support Jake, just promise me you'll be careful._

_I promise Sam._

I got to Bella's house, changed back and climbed the tree next to Bella's room. I got to the top of the tree and it leaned toward the house and began to scrape against the side of the house. I heard Bella get up and I was thinking, thank God. I kept colliding with the house.

"Bella! I hissed. "Ouch! Damn it, open the window! OUCH!"

I heard her run to the window and push it open.

"What are you _doing_?" she gasped.

"I'm trying to keep"---------I said between breathes, swinging back and forth.--------"my promise!"

"When did you promise to kill yourself falling out of Charlie's tree?"

"Get out of the way." I ordered her.

"What?"

I started going back and forth faster to make it safely into the bedroom.

"No, Jake!" Bella cried.

I was scarred but here went nothing. I landed agilely in the room on the balls of m feet with a thud, making both of us make sure Charlie wasn't up. I smiled, I was so happy with myself, I couldn't wait to tell Embry.

"Get out!" she hissed, venomously.

"No." I protested. "I came to apologize."

"I don't _accept _!"

She tried to push me out the window, but she didn't have the strength for it and she almost collapsed.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her.

"Why in the world would I be okay Jacob?"

"Right," I sighed. "Crap. Well…….I-----I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Why did you come here? I don't want apologies from you, Jake."

"I know." I whispered. "But I couldn't leave things the way I did this afternoon. That was horrible. I'm sorry."

"I don't understand anything," she said, refusing to accept my apology.

"I know. I want to explain………" I broke, as I heard Sam screaming in my head.

"But I can't explain." I said, full of anger. "I wish I could."

"Why?"

I heard Sam continue to tell me not to do it, I couldn't concentrate. My body wouldn't let me say it.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't do it." I muttered in frustration.

"Do what?"

"Look, Bella, haven't you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone?"

"Something you felt like you had to keep from Charlie, from your mom…….?" I continued to say, picking my words carefully. "Something you won't talk about with me? Not even now?"

"Can you understand that I might have the same kind of ………………situation?" I continued to search for the right words. "Sometimes, loyalty gets in the way of what you want to do. Sometimes, it's not your secret to tell."

"I don't know why you came here, Jacob, if you were just going to give me riddles instead of answers."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "This is so frustrating."

"The part that kills me." I said abruptly. "is that you already _know_. I already _told _you everything!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I think a see a way to make this work out---------because you know this, Bella! I can't tell you, but if you _guessed _it! That would let me right off the hook!  
"You want me to guess? Guess _what_?"

"_My _secret! You can do it------you know the answer!"

"Hold on, let me see if I give you some help." I said and I began to pant like a dog.

"Help?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Like clues."

I grabbed her face in my hands and put my face right in front of hers.

"Remember the day we went for a walk on the beach in La Push?"

"Of course I do."

"Tell me about it."

"You asked about my truck….."

I nodded, urging her to continue.

"We talked about the Rabbit……"

"Keep going."

"We went for a walk down the beach………"

"You told me scary stories………Quielette legends."

"Yes!" I cheered. "Do you remember what I said?"

"Think hard." I said.

"Yes, I remember."

"Do you remember _all _the stor………." I stopped, as Sam prevented me from the finishing the word.

"All the stories?" she asked and I nodded.

"You know this, you know this." I muttered.

"Jake? Jake, please, I'm _exhausted_ I'm no good at this right now. Maybe in the morning…….."

"Maybe it will come back to you. I guess I understand why you only remember the one story." I added sarcastic with a bitter twist.

"Do you mind if I ask a question about that?" I asked sarcastically. "I've been dying to know."

"A question about what?"

"About the vampire story I told you."

"Did you honestly not know?" I asked her. "Was I the one who told you what he was?"

She wouldn't budge and I knew she didn't want to admit the truth to me.

"See what I mean about loyalty." I murmered. "It's the same for me, only worse. You can't imagine how tight I'm bound………."

"Isn't there any way for you to get free?" she whispered.

"No. I'm in this for life. A life sentence." I said clenching my fists. "Longer, maybe."

"No Jake," she moaned. "What if we ran away? Just you and me. What if we left home, and left Sam behind?"

"It's not something I can run from Bella." I whispered, wishing whole heartedly I could. "I would run with you, though, if I could."

"Look I've got to leave." I said.

"Why?"

"For one thing, you look like you're going to pass out any second. You need your sleep---I need you firing on all pistons. You're going to figure this out, you have to."

"And why else?" she asked.

"I had to sneak out-------I'm not supposed to see you. They've got to be wondering where I am." I grimaced. "I suppose I should go let them know."

"You don't have to tell them anything." Bella hissed.

"All the same, I will." I sighed.

"I _hate _them!" she yelled.

"No, Bella. Don't hate the guys. It's not Sam's or any of the others' faults. I told you before--------it's me. Sam is actually………..well incredibly cool. Jared and Paul are great too, though Paul is kind of……..And Embry's always been my friend. Nothing's changed there------the _only _thing that hasn't changed I feel really bad about the things I used to think about Sam……."

"Then why aren't you supposed to see me?" she demanded.

"It's not safe." I mumbled.

"If I thought it was too…….too risky." I whispered. "I wouldn't have come. But Bella." I said, looking into her eyes. "I made you a promise. I had no idea it would be so hard to keep, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try."

"After that stupid movie." I reminded her. "I promised you that I wouldn't ever hurt you………..So I really blew it this afternoon, didn't I?"

"I know you didn't want to do it, Jake. It's okay."

"Thanks, Bella." I smiled and took her hand. "I'm going to do what I can to be here for you, just like I promised.

"It would really help if you figure this out on your own, Bella. Put some honest effort into it."

"I'll try."

"And I'll try to see you soon." I sighed. "And they'll try to talk me out of that."

"Don't listen to them."

"I'll try." I said, shaking my head. "Come and tell me as soon as you figure it out."

I thought of why she may and may not want to be around me anymore, but it was a chance I had to take.

"If you ………..if you _want _to."

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?"

"Oh, I can think of a reason." I said harshly. "Look, I really have to go. Could you do something for me?"

She nodded at me, weary of what I'd say.

"At least call me----------if you don't want to see me again. Let me know if it's like that."

"That won't happen……"

"Just let me know." I said, cutting her off and I headed for the window.

"Don't be an idiot, Jake." Bella complained. "You'll break your leg. Use the door. Charlie's not going to catch you."

"I won't get hurt." I muttered.

I felt the others calling for me in my head. I felt like I was being stabbed by knives, they were pissed. I put out my hand pleading for Bella and she grabbed it. I pulled her into a bear hug.

"Just in case." I said, smelling the sweet perfume that was Bella.

"Can't breathe," she gasped.

I laid her back down in her bed and turned to her.

"Get some sleep, Bells. You've got to get your head working. I know you can do this, I _need _you to understand. I won't lose you, Bella. Not for this."

I got to her bedroom door in one stride and I bounded agilely down the steps and ran out the front door into the darkness of the night.


	13. Say What?

CHAPTER 13: SAY WHAT?

The rest of the night I stared up into the night sky, praying that Bella would be okay with the _new _me. I was also hoping that Sam would be okay with Bella staying around. I came back to my house at around 2:30 and fell asleep instantly clothes and all. At 10:00 I woke up and I sniffed the air.

"Bella." I said, smelling the familiar aroma.

I raced out into the den and saw my father turned toward my room, waiting for me to wake up.

"She's here isn't she?" I asked ecstatic.

"Yes she is, but she may know the secret and….."

"Awesome!" I cheered cutting him off.

I grabbed about five muffins from the basket on the kitchen counter, a gift from Emily. That woman could cook. I told my dad I'd be back soon and if the pack came by, tell them not to worry. My dad nodded with confusion. I leapt out of the kitchen window and ate the muffins on my way to the beach. I continued to follow Bella's scent, I could follow it around the world itself, if needs be. Then during the run I realized she may be here for the other reason, Bella liked to get things off her chest face to face. I decided to play mean, until I figured it out.

"Hi, Bella." I said, silently dropping to the sand.

"Jake?" she asked.

"Billy told me you came by-------didn't take you very long, did it? I knew you could figure it out." I smiled, but it disappeared when I looked at her emotionless face.

"Yeah, I remember the right story now," she whispered.

"You could have just called." I said harshly.

"I know." Bella nodded and I felt a pit in my stomach. She didn't want me anymore.

"Why did you come?" I demanded.

"I thought it would be better face-to-face."

"Oh, much better." I snorted.

"Jacob, I have to warn you……."

"About the rangers and hunters? Don't worry about it. We already know."

"Don't worry about it?" she demanded. "Jake they've got guns! They're setting traps and offering rewards and………"

"We can take care of ourselves." I growled. "They're not going to catch anything. They're only making it more difficult……they'll start disappearing soon enough, too."

"Jake!" she hissed.

"What? It's just a fact."

"How can you……….feel that way? You know these people. Charlie's out there!" Bella suddenly screamed.

"What more can we do?" I asked her.

"Could you…………well, try to _not _ being a………….werewolf?" she asked.

"Like I have a choice!" I shouted, throwing my hands up. "And how would that help anything, if you're worried about people disappearing?"

"I don't understand you."

I couldn't believe she wanted me to stop protecting people. I understand the problem I wasn't one of the Cullens, I wasn't Edward. God, I was so sick of being compared to the blood sucking leech!

"You're such a hypocrite, Bella-----there you sit, _terrified _ of me! How is that fair?" I asked so furious my hands were shaking.

"_Hypocrite? _How does being afraid of a monster make me a hypocrite?"

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Would you listen to yourself?"

"What?"

"Well, I'm so sorry that I can't be the _right _ kind of monster for you, Bella. I guess I'm just not as great as a bloodsucker, am I?" I asked furious.

"No, you're not!" she shouted back. "It's not what you _are _stupid, it's what you _do_!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I roared, full of anger. My body was shaking, I was so livid. By this point I lost all part of me caring. She really hated me this much? This is who I love?

"Jacob!" she pleaded, breaking me out of my trance. "Is it really necessary to _kill _ people, Jacob? Isn't there some other way? I mean, if vampires can find a way to survive without murdering people, couldn't you give it a try, too?"

I shot up with complete confusion. What was she talking about, who the hell said we killed people.

"Killing people?" I asked.

"What did you think we were talking about?" Bella asked me, innocently.

"I thought we were talking about your disgust for werewolves."

"No, Jake, no. It's not that you're a…………..wolf. That's fine." Bella reassured me. "If you could just find a way not to hurt people…..that's all that upsets me. There are innocent people, Jake people like Charlie, and I can't just look the other way while you……."

"Is it that all? Really?" I asked her, trying not to laugh. "You're just scarred because I'm a murderer? That's the only reason?"

"Isn't that reason enough?"

I started laughing and she glared at me.

"Jacob Black, this is _so_ not funny!" Bella yelled.

"Sure, sure." I agreed, continuing to chuckle.

I took one big stride towards her and picked her up into a hug.

"You really, honestly don't mind that I morph into a giant dog? " I asked full of joy.

"No," she gasped. "Can't---------breathe—Jake!" she cried and I put her down.

"I'm not a killer, Bella." I told her with a smile.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." I promised.

Her face went from concern to complete joy and she threw herself around me. I nuzzled my face in her hair, inhaling her heavenly aroma. The two of us connected, felt so right I can't even explain.

"Sorry I called you a hypocrite." I apologized.

"Sorry I called you a murderer."

I started laughing and she pulled away from me, suddenly I felt her concern again.

"What about Sam? And the others?"

"Of course not. Don't you remember what we call ourselves?" I asked her, laughing again.

"Protectors?" Bella asked.

"Exactly." I smiled, carefree for the moment.

"But I don't understand. What's happening in the woods? The missing hikers, the blood?"

"We're trying to do our job, Bella. We're trying to protect them, but we're always a little too late."

"Protect them from what? Is there really a bear out there, too?" she asked concerned.

"Bella, honey, we only protect people from one thing----------our one enemy. It's the reason we exist------because they do." I explained to her.

Suddenly I watched the blood drain from her face and her go into complete fear.

"I thought you, of all people, would realize what was really going on." I said to her.

"Laurent." Bella gasped. "He's still here."

"Who Laurent?" I asked her.

"You know----------you saw him in the meadow. You were there……" she said wondering. "You were there, and you kept him from killing me………"

"Oh, the black haired leech?" I smiled. "Was that his name?"

"What were you thinking?" she asked in a whisper. "He could have killed you! Jake, you don't realize how dangerous……"

"Bella, one lone vampire isn't much of a problem for a pack as big as ours. It was so easy, it was hardly even fun!"

"What was so easy?"

"Killing the bloodsucker who was going to kill you. Now, I don't count that towards the whole murder thing." I added. "Vampires don't count as people."

"You…………….killed……….Laurent?" Bella asked, shocked.

"Well, it was a group effort." I admitted, though I would've proudly taken credit. Though I really didn't do much, but if it made her proud.

"Laurent is dead?" she asked, bringing me back.

"You're not upset about that are you? He was going to kill you----he was going for the kill, Bella, we were sure of that before we attacked. You know that, right?" I asked her.

"I know that. No, I'm not upset----------I'm………." she stopped to sit down.

"You're not mad? He wasn't one of your friends or anything was he?"

"My friend?" she asked, starring at me. "No, Jake. I'm so………….so _relieved_. I thought he was going to find me---------I've been waiting for him every night, just hoping that he'd stop with me and leave Charlie alone. I've been so frightened, Jacob………But how? He was a vampire! How did you kill him? He was so strong, so hard, like marble………" she continued to rant on.

I sat down next to her and wrapped my right arm around her, to comfort her.

"It's what we're made for, Bells. We're strong, too. I wish you would have told me that you were so afraid. You didn't need to be." I smiled, reassuring her.

"You weren't around," she mumbled.

"Oh, right." I sighed.

"Wait, Jake--------I thought you knew, though. Last night, you said it wasn't safe for you to be in my room. I thought you knew that a vampire might be coming. Isn't' that what you were talking about?" she asked.

"No, that's not what I meant." I sighed.

"Then why didn't you think it was safe for you there?"

"I didn't say it wasn't safe for _me._ I was thinking of you." I said with guilt ridden eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"There's more than one reason I'm not supposed to be around you, Bella. I wasn't supposed to tell you our secret, for one thing, but the other part is that it's not safe for _you_. If I get too mad…………too upset………..you might get hurt." I said, sadly, kicking a rock.

"When you were mad before……when I was yelling at you…………..and you were shaking………?"

"Yeah." I said, my head dropping to look at the ground. "That was pretty stupid of me. I have to keep a better hold on myself. I swore I wasn't going to get mad, no matter what you said to me. But…………..I just got so upset that I was going to lose you………….that you couldn't deal with what I am………."

"What would happen…….if you got too mad?" she asked.

"I'd turn into a wolf." I whispered.

"You don't need a full moon?"

"Hollywood's version doesn't get much right." I said, rolling my eyes. "You don't need to be stressed out, Bells. We're going to take care of this. And we're keeping a special eye on Charlie and the others--------we won't let anything happen to him. Trust me on that."

"Laurent is dead." Bella gasped again.

"Bella?" I asked, concerned.

"If Laurent died………a week ago……..then someone else is killing people _now_."

"There were two of them. We thought his mate would want to fight us--------in our stories, they usually get pretty pissed off if you kill their mate--------but she keeps running away, and then coming back again. If we could figure out what she was after, it would be easier to take her down. But she makes no sense. She keeps dancing around edges, like she's testing our defenses, looking for a way in------but where? Where does she want to go? Sam thinks she's trying to separate us, so she'll have a better chance……." I stopped as I noticed Bella about to faint and I grabbed her.

"Bella! What's wrong?"

"Victoria," she gasped.

"Who?" I asked. "Can you hear me, Bella? Bella?"

"She wasn't' Laurent's mate." Bella moaned. "They were just old friends…….."

"Do you need some water? A doctor? Tell me what to do." I demanded, frantically.

"I'm not sick------I'm scared," she explained.

"Scared of this Victoria?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Victoria is the red-haired female?"

"Yes." Bella whimpered.

"How do you know she wasn't his mate?"

"Laurent told me James was her mate," she explained.

"Did he tell you anything else, Bella? This is important. Do you know what she wants?" I asked frantic.

"Of course," she whispered. "She wants _me._"

My heart sank and I felt an anger boil up inside me. Why would this blood sucking bitch want Bella, my Bella?

"Why?" I demanded.

"Edward killed James." Bella said. "She did get……….pissed off. But Laurent said she thought it was fairer to kill me than Edward. Mate for mate. She didn't know----------still doesn't know, I guess-------that……that…."she swallowed. "That things aren't like that with us anymore. Not for Edward, anyway."

"Is that what happened? Why the Cullens left?" I asked.

"I'm nothing but a human, after all. Nothing special." Bella muttered to herself.

I began to growl from my chest, a vicious animal growl. I felt the beast within me angry with rage.

"If that idiot bloodsucker is honestly stupid enough………"

"Please!" she moaned. "Please. Don't."

I noticed her getting worried and I nodded once, calming down.

"This is important." I said again. "This is exactly what we needed to know. We've got tell the others right away."

I stood up, taking her with me and I tried to make sure she was okay.

"I'm okay." Bella said, trying to smile.

I grabbed her and said: "Let's go."

I pulled her back to her truck.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet." I admitted. "I'll call a meeting. Hey, wait here for a minute, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." I promised and ran off into the forest.


	14. Brothers

**CHAPTER 14: BROTHERS**

**Running up the cliff side, I instantly phased into my wolf form. I reached the peak of the cliff and howled to the others. They each took this as a sign and phased into wolves as well.**

*****_**So what's the news Jacob?* Sam asked**_

_***I've figured out what the red-head's after Sam***_

_***Well the puppy's finally making himself useful* Paul said.**_

_***Paul, this isn't the time for this* Jared said.**_

_***Yes, exactly thank you Jared. You were saying Jacob?***_

_***She wants Bella. Her little bloodsucking ex-boyfriend killed the red-head's mate and she wants mate for mate. Of course she doesn't know that, they're not an item anymore***_

_***This is good, well let's meet in the usual place and we'll discuss strategy* Sam said.**_

"_**Sounds good, Sam.* We all thought in unison**_

_***That bitch is dead* Embry growled.**_

_***Woah Embry down boy* I laughed.**_

** I phased back to normal and rushed back to the car. I tapped on the window to get Bella's attention and she jumped out of her seat. After realizing it was me, she gratefully unlocked the door.**

"**You're really scarred, aren't you?" I asked, climbing in and she nodded.**

"**Don't be. We'll take care of you---- and Charlie, too. I promise." I smiled at her.**

** The car ride to the meeting place was a little awkward. Bella tried to convince me how dangerous Victoria was, while I told her we could handle her. I swear the girl would have grey hairs before she turned 25. I also had told her the guys, may not be very happy with the fact I was bringing her, so to stay close to me.**

"**Here we go." I said, taking her hand.**

** She cowered behind me as we approached the guys. Paul was up in his normal spot, Jared against the rock, Embry gave a look saying you're an idiot and Sam just glared, mostly in concern.**

"**What have you done, Jacob?" Sam demanded.**

** Paul jumped down from the tree and got up in my face.**

"**Why can't you just follow the rules, Jacob?" Paul yelled, throwing his arms up. "What the hell are you thinking? Is she more important then everything----------then the whole tribe? Than people getting killed?"**

"**She can help." I said, quietly trying not to piss Paul off.**

"**Help!" Paul shouted, beginning to shake. "Oh that's likely! I'm sure the leech-lover is just **_**dying **_**to help us out!"**

"**Don't talk about her like that!" I shouted.**

** I watched and Bella in horror, as Paul began to go through convulsions.**

"**Paul! Relax!" Sam commanded.**

"**Jeez, Paul," Jared said. "Get a grip."**

** Paul became more furious and focused his rage on Bella and I took a step between us and her. That set him off, big time.**

"**Right, protect **_**her**_**!" Paul roared in outrage.**

"**Paul!" Sam and I yelled together.**

** Suddenly I watched him full of fury, phase into this wolf form. Now a giant, furious silver wolf loomed before me. I told Bella to stay put and ran towards my angry wolf brother, protecting my love.**

"**Jacob!" she screamed.**

** Half way there I phased into a wolf as well and the two of us collided. We started snarling at each other.**

"**Jacob!" I heard, Bella cry again.**

"**Stay where you are Bella." Sam ordered her.**

*****_**You are so weak* Paul growled.**_

_***At least I don't let my anger control me* I snarled back.**_

_***You have some nerve, protecting an outsider!* Paul yelled.**_

_***I'll do whatever have to, to protect her.* I said.**_

_***You'll have to kill me then.* Paul snarled.**_

_***Gladly.* I smirked and lunged at him and we rolled into the forest.**_

__**We rolled around for another couple of minutes, snarling continuously at each other. Then I took an open point and slashed his exposed front leg and Paul whined in pain. He was about to strike, when we both suddenly heard an angry growl and we turned to face the black mass, that was Sam.**

_***What were the two of you thinking?* he boomed.**_

_***Well Paul started it.* I said.**_

_***Hey.* Paul complained.**_

_***You both could've really hurt Bella and this fight is done.* Sam said, ending it.**_

** The three of us phased back to normal and went to a small clothes shed with emergency jean shorts and underwear. We didn't want to go see Bella naked.**

"**I sent Bella, Jared and Embry to Emily's. Now can I trust the two of you, to be on your best behavior?" Sam asked.**

"**I'll be an angel." I smiled.**

"**I'm sorry, Black." Paul said.**

"**It's okay," I smirked. "You know I just want to help us catch this blood sucker fast and Bella's info is the key, we've been looking for." I said.**

"**True." Paul said, accepting defeat.**

** The three of us walked into Emily's in high spirits, as Paul punched me in the shoulder and I returned it with a kidney shot. I scanned the room and found my Bella.**

"**Hey Bells." I greeted her.**

"**Sorry bout before." I muttered, grabbing two muffins. "How are you holding up?"**

"**Don't worry, I'm okay. Good muffins." Bell said, picking her's up and nibbling at it.**

"**Oh man!" Jared wailed.**

"**Fifteen dollars." Embry smiled.**

"**Did you do that?" Bella asked me.**

"**I barely touched him; he'll be perfect by sundown." I said.**

"**By sundown?" Bella asked.**

"**Wolf thing." I whispered.**

"_**You **_**okay?" She asked.**

"**Not a scratch on me." I smiled, smugly.**

"**So anyway, since we have bait for the blood sucker the hunting should be much easier." Jared smiled.**

"**Bella is **_**not **_**bait."**

"**You know what I mean." Jared said.**

"**So we'll be changing our patterns." Sam said. "We'll try leaving a few holes, and see if she falls for it. We'll have to split up, and I don't like that. But if she's really after Bella, she probably won't try to take advantage of our divided numbers."**

"**Quil's got to be close to joining us." Embry murmured. "Then we'll be able to split evenly."**

** I knew where Embry was coming from, but it didn't make me feel any better about it.**

"**Well, we won't count on that." Sam said. "Paul, Jared and Embry will take the outer perimeter, and Jacob and I will take the inner. We'll collapse in when we've got her trapped."**

"**What about Charlie?" Bella demanded.**

"**March Madness is still going," Jacob said. "I think Billy and Harry can manage to keep Charlie down here when he's not at work."**

"**Wait." Sam said. "That's what Jacob thinks is best, but you need to decide for yourself. You saw this morning how easily things can get dangerous here, how quickly they get out of hand. If you choose to stay with us, I can't make any guarantees about your safety."**

"**I won't hurt her." I mumbled.**

"**If there was somewhere else you felt safe…." Sam said, acting like I said nothing.**

"**I don't want to lead Victoria anywhere else." Bella whispered.**

"**That's true. It's better to have her here, where we can end this." Sam agreed.**


	15. A Crisis and Another Recruit

**CHAPTER 15: A CRISIS AND ANOTHER RECRUIT**

** For the next couple of weeks, the shifts were hard but this was all for Bella so it was worth it. One night I sat on the cliff, just me and Embry wishing Quil could join us.**

"**You know how much this sucks?" Embry asked me.**

"**Yeah, it does but at least we're back together." I said.**

"**When my mom isn't grounding me." Embry said.**

"**Why can't you just bite the bullet and tell her?" I asked him.**

"**Because it's forbidden, to people unless they're involved." Embry said.**

"**She's your mom, I think that counts. Then you wouldn't be grounded all the time." I laughed.**

"**It's a rule and I'm not breaking it." Embry said.**

"**Why is this, the only rule, you chose not to break?" I asked him.**

"**I follow other rules." Embry said.**

"**Name one." I said.**

"**Fine whatever, but I'm not doing it." Embry said.**

"**Sam said he wouldn't care." I pointed out.**

"**Regardless, I'm not doing it." Embry said.**

"**I swear bro, you were donkey in a past life." I laughed.**

"**And you were a monkey." Embry laughed.**

"**Well it's about nine; I guess we should start our shift." I groaned.**

"**We should so get paid for this." Embry said.**

"**What am I gonna do with you?" I asked him.**

"**Who knows?" Embry laughed.**

** Later the beginning of that week, we all went for dessert at the Clearwaters'. We being; Bella, my dad, Charlie, the Clearwaters, Emily, Sam and I. Seth was more than overexcited to see me, the boy wouldn't stop talking and Bella just smiled at the whole scene. Sam had explained to the eager Seth, it was a coming of age thing what we and the others had been through.**

"**Maybe I'll get to join you guys when I'm older." Seth said eagerly.**

"**Yeah maybe." I said, with denial in my voice.**

** Bella and I snuck out to get some needed privacy. I loved Seth like a brother, but he was a very annoying younger brother. We went to my garage and chilled in the rabbit, I was really tired but I was using all my needed strength to stay awake. I missed seeing my Bella.**

"**You need some sleep, Jake." Bella said, concerned.**

"**I'll get around to it." I said and took her hand in mine.**

"**Is that one of those wolf things? Bella asked me. "The heat, I mean."**

"**Yeah. We run a little warmer than the normal person. About one-oh-eight, one-oh-nine. I never get cold anymore. I could stand like this." I said, pointing to my shirtless body. "in a snowstorm and it wouldn't bother me. The flakes would turn to rain where I stood."**

"**And you heal fast----that's a wolf thing, too?"**

"**Yeah, wanna see? It's pretty cool." I said, smiling and dug out a pocket knife.**

"**No, I do not want to see!" Bella shouted, realizing what I was thinking. "Put that away!"**

"**Fine. It's a good thing we heal, though. You can't go see just any doctor when you're running a temperature that should mean you're dead." I chuckled.**

"**No, I guess not." Bella said. "And being so big----that's part of it? Is that why you're all worried about Quil?"**

"**That and the fact that Quil's grandfather says the kid could fry an egg on his forehead." I said, losing all hope. "It won't be long now. There's no exact age…it just builds and builds and then suddenly-------"I stopped, thinking I didn't want Quil to join us. "Sometimes, if you get really upset or something, that can trigger it early. But I wasn't upset about anything---I was happy." I laughed. "Because of you, mostly. That's why it didn't happen to me sooner. Instead it just kept on building up inside me---I was like a time bomb. You know what set me off? I got back from that movie and Billy said I looked weird. That was all, but I just snapped. And then I---I exploded. I almost ripped his face off---my own father!" I shuddered, going pale.**

"**Is it really bad, Jake?" Bella asked anxiously. "Are you miserable?"**

"**No I'm not miserable." I said. "Not anymore. Not now that you know. That was hard, before." I said, leaning my cheek on the top of her head.**

"**What's the hardest part?" Bella whispered.**

"**The hardest part is feeling….out of control." I said. "Feeling like I can't be sure of myself---like maybe you **_**shouldn't **_** be around me, like maybe nobody should. Like I'm a monster who might hurt somebody. You've seen Emily. Sam lost control of his temper for just one second……..and she was standing too close. And now there's nothing he can ever do to put it right again. I hear his thoughts----I know what it feels like….Who wants to be a nightmare, a monster?"**

"**And then, the way it comes so easily to me, the way I'm better at it than the rest of them---does make me even less human then Embry or Sam? Sometimes I'm afraid that I'm losing myself."**

"**Is it hard? To find yourself again?" Bella asked concerned.**

"**At first." I said. "It takes some practice to phase back and forth. But it's easier for me."**

"**Why?" she wondered.**

"**Because Ephraim Black was my father's grandfather, and Quil Ateara was my mother's grandfather."**

"**Quil?" Bella asked, confused.**

"**His great-grandfather." I explained. "The Quil you know is my second cousin."**

"**But why does it matter who your great-grandfathers are?"**

"**Because Ephraim Black and Quil were in the last pack. Levi Uley was the third. It's in my blood on both sides. I never had a chance. Like Quil doesn't have a chance."**

"**What's the very best part?" Bell asked, trying to cheer me up.**

"**The best part." I said, suddenly smiling." Is the **_**speed."**_

"**Better than the motorcycles?"**

"**There's no comparison." I nodded full of enthusiasm.**

"**How fast can you…?"**

"**Run?" I finished. "Fast enough. What can I measure it by? We caught…….what was his name? Laurent? I imagine that means more to you than it would to someone else." **

"**So, tell me something I don't know." I said. "Something about vampires. How did you stand it, being around them? Didn't it creep you out?"**

"**No." Bella said.**

"**Say, why'd your bloodsucker kill that James, anyway?" I asked, curious.**

"**James was trying to kill me--------it was like a game for him. He lost. Do you remember last spring when I was in the hospital down in Phoenix?"**

"**He got that close?"**

"**He got very, very close." Bella said, stroking her scar.**

"**What's that?" I asked, stroking the scar. "This is your funny scar, the cold one." I said and suddenly gasped. She was bit!**

"**Yes, it's what you think it is." Bella said. "James bit me."**

** I don't think I could've looked more shocked, if I wanted to.**

"**But if he bit you……..? Shouldn't you be………….?" I choked.**

"**Edward saved me twice." Bella whispered. "He sucked the venom out----you know, like with a rattlesnake."**

** I was shaking with fury, not trying to but I was.**

"**Careful, Jake. Easy. Calm Down." Bella said, comforting me.**

"**Yeah." I panted. "Calm."**

"**You okay?" she asked.**

"**Yeah, almost. Tell me something else. Give something else to think about."**

"**What do you want to know?"**

"**I don't know." I said, my eyes closed trying to calm the beast inside me. "The extra stuff I guess. Did any of the other Cullen's have………extra talents? Like the mind reading?"**

"**Jasper could……….sort of control the emotions of the people around him. Not in a bad way, just to calm someone down, that kind of thing. It would probably help Paul a lot." Bella added, trying to lighten up the mood. "And then Alice could see things that were going to happen. The future, you know, but not absolutely. The things she saw would change when someone changed the path they were on……….."**

** I suddenly noticed her looking a little pale.**

"**Why do you do that?" I asked, back in control. "You do that when you're upset. Why?"**

"**It hurts to think about them? Bella whispered. "It's like I can't breathe………..like I'm breaking into pieces…….."**

"**It's okay Bella, its okay. I won't bring it up again. I'm sorry." I said, smoothing her hair.**

"**I'm fine," she gasped. "Happens all the time. Not your fault."**

"**We're a pretty messed-up pair, aren't we?" I said. "Neither one of us can hold our shape together right."**

"**Pathetic." Bella agreed.**

"**At least we have each other." I said, comforted by that.**

** A couple weeks later I was running, I was running an emergency shift with Embry, I was pissed at myself. I promised Bella I'd entertain her and all I had been doing was sleeping and lounging around the house. Today I promised to go cliff diving and we were suddenly called to duty. But once this Victoria was gone, things would be easier. Suddenly there she was right before Embry and I, she saw us and started sprinting the other way.**

*****_**Game on.* Embry smiled.**_

__**We chased her for a while and I gave the heads up to the others and we chased her to the edge of a cliff. She quickly dove off the edge and swam like only a bloodsucker could. I turned my head for a second and that's when I saw it. I watched as Bella plummeted off the cliff and into the icy waters below. I looked to Sam, pleading with him.**

*****_**Go to her.**_*** Sam said.**

** I didn't give him a chance to say anything else. As I got to the beach, I phased back to my human form faster than I ever had before. I swam almost as fast as that bloodsucker toward my Bella. I dove down and found her in a daze and quickly brought her to shore in my arms. I administered CPR and I look at her in worry. She finally opened her eyes and I became angry.**

"**What were you thinking? You could've been killed!" I yelled at her.**

** But she looked so fragile, laying there and shivering in my arms. I held her close and then heard a painful howl. Sam came running out of nowhere and turned fast. He heaved a sigh of relief, knowing Bella was safe.**

"**What is it?" I asked, panicked.**

"**It's Harry Clearwater, that bloodsucker got to him." Sam sighed.**

"**No!" I cried.**

"**You can grieve later Jacob. You must bring Bella back home and meet the rest of us at the Ateara's place. Quil finally snapped, he's unconscious and Embry's with him. Please hurry back." Sam said.**

"**Don't you start without me." I said, sternly.**

"**Understood." Sam nodded.**

** I scooped up Bella in my arms and ran at full speed to my house, I had to drive her home fast and keep my bro from going insane.**


	16. Losing Her Again

**CHAPTER 16: LOSING HER AGAIN**

** I was on my way back to Quil's house, full of frustration and trying to keep my temper under control. When I had taken Bella back to her house, I smelled a vampire and immediately freaked out. She told me it was a Cullen and against my better judgment I left her there. The next day Sam had sent me to investigate and luckily or not, I couldn't figure out which it was a Cullen. Then out of nowhere Bella's leech called and I told him she wasn't there, which turned out was a bad idea. Before I knew what was happening the psychic leech was dragging Bella to Rome. As much as I pleaded, Bella went anyway and I was upset about it.**

** I swerved into the Ateara's driveway and ran back into the house. Embry was kneeling next to Quil holding his left hand, the way I had left him an hour ago. I kneeled on the other side of Quil and grabbed his right hand again and noted his grandfather's worry in his face. Embry looked at me in interest of what happened at Bella's.**

"**She's on her way to Europe." I sighed.**

"**Why?" Embry asked.**

"**Look, let's just focus on our problem at hand." I said.**

** Quil hadn't regain consciousness since yesterday afternoon, when he passed out and we were all worried. Suddenly Quil opened his eyes and we all sighed with relief.**

"**What the hell is going on?" Quil groaned.**

"**Well you can hang with us again." Embry said, trying to lighten the mood.**

"**I would be ecstatic if I didn't know there was a downside." Quil said.**

"**Well you're becoming a werewolf." I said, getting everything out in the open.**

"**You're kidding." Quil said, not believing a word of it.**

"**No, they're telling the truth." Old Quil said.**

"**So that's what you guys have been hiding from me?" Quil asked.**

"**Yeah, sorry you have to go through it bro." I sighed.**

"**Sorry? Who cares, if I get to hang out with you guys again? This is awesome! But, while we're on the subject how long till the pain goes away. Because it's a pain in the ass, no pun intended." Quil said.**

"**Maybe, a day or two." I said.**

"**Good, then I can fight Paul on equal ground." Quil smiled.**

"**No, then you're training begins." I corrected him.**

"**We convinced Sam, to let us train you." Embry said.**

"**And we did it without pissing off Paul." I said and we all laughed.**

** Quil suddenly stopped laughing as he began to scream in agonizing pain. Old Quil ran to get some pain medication and we let him squeeze our hands in pain.**

"**Make it stop!" he screamed.**

"**We wish we could bro." I said.**

"**We're not going to leave your side till it's over." Embry said.**

** Another spasm hit him and he began to cry, which made us cry. And let me tell you, Quil doesn't cry.**

** That night Quil continued to black in and out. Embry and I took shifts, so while one of my shifts Quil came to. It hurt him so much, it even hurt to talk.**

"**Jake I wanted to ask you something." Quil said.**

"**Don't talk if it hurts." I told him.**

"**I don't care, why do you hate being a werewolf so much?" Quil asked.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**Well because Embry keeps telling me how cool it is and you're on a completely different wavelength." Quil said.**

"**I think we're monsters, I almost ripped off my own dad's face." I said, looking down.**

"**Bro, I almost mauled my grandfather." Quil said.**

"**Oh, wow." I gasped.**

"**Between the three of us, you have the least to worry about with anger problems." Quil said.**

"**True." I said.**

"**And you sure, you're okay?" I asked.**

"**I've gotten used to it, as much as you can." Quil said.**

** As on cue, another convulsion hit him.**

"**Damnit, make it stop!" he screamed.**

** With Quil's new strength, squeezing his hand woke Embry right up and we tried to comfort our best friend. **

** The next day was a miracle as Quil was feeling better, but the training was put on hold as Harry's funeral was today. We all got into our suits and I cringed at the site of; Seth, Leah and Sue weeping over the casket. Sure they were sad, but Seth was acting a little strange.**

"**Why dad why?" Seth screamed at his dead father.**

"**Wake up!" he yelled, shaking the casket.**

"**Seth Ethan Clearwater, you stop this right now!" Sue yelled, at her hysterical son.**

** He ran out of the church in sobs, I gave my boys a look and ran after him. Seth had stopped and was sobbing over a boulder about a mile away.**

"**You okay, little bro?" I asked him.**

**He looked at me, his face all red covered in tears.**

"**Why did she have to throw him and give him that heart attack?" Seth cried and I hugged him.**

"**Don't worry, she'll get…………." I stopped mid sentence and looked at Seth in shock.**

"**How do you know about her?" I asked in shock.**

"**I was with my dad, granted he didn't know it but I was curious. I've never seen anything like that and lately I've just wanted to kill that little bitch!" he yelled.**

** I stepped back in shock; one because Seth had never cursed before and two; I rarely saw the little bundle of joy mad. I thought to myself about him changing, but it wasn't possible he was too young. There was just no way.**

"**Seth have you been feeling weird lately?" I asked him in concern.**

"**A little why?" he asked.**

"**Why because I want to rip off her head?" he screamed.**

** I instinctly felt his forehead and peeled back my hand. Shit I thought, I didn't want to believe it but all the signs were there. I pulled out my cell phone quickly and told Quil and Embry where I was. I told Seth to sit down and breathe. Trying to calm him down, it didn't have to happen right now.**

"**What's up?" Quil asked.**

"**Well to put it simply, Seth's got quite a fever and seems to be cursing up quite a storm." I said.**

"**That doesn't sound like him at all." Quil said.**

"**I think well maybe he's becoming one of us." I said.**

"**Is that even possible?" Quil asked.**

"**I have a hunch to believe the impossible things, now a days." I pointed out.**

"**True." Quil nodded.**

"**So what do you think Embry?" I asked and noticed he wasn't with us, but behind us.**

** Quil and I knew Embry well enough and said shit at the exact same time. I had left Seth a few yards back to cool off and Embry was being Embry.**

"**Look little Clearwater I know it's hard, but you gotta man up." Embry said.**

"**I mean damn you're fifteen years old, you can't be crying more then you're mom." Embry continued.**

"**I'm gonna kill that bitch, who hurt my dad." Seth growled, surprising Embry and gripping his wrist.**

"**Embry are you stupid?" I yelled at him, seeing his predicament.**

"**Wait is he?" Embry asked, piecing the puzzle together. **

"**You didn't let me explain but yes I think so." I said.**

"**I'll show you whose man enough!" Seth yelled and punched Embry in the face.**

"**Holy shit, didn't know the kid had the balls." Embry said, holding his nose and backing up.**

** Seth had picked a sharp rock up off the ground and was lunging for Embry. I tackled him around the waist and Quil pinned down his wrists. I saw the anger in his eyes and I was scared for him. Suddenly tears ran down his face and I knew he was terrified.**

"**Jake what's happening to me?" he cried.**

"**We're gonna help you little bro, I promise." I told him and he began crying again.**

** Suddenly he blacked out and we let go.**

"**I swear Embry; get a handle on your fucking temper!" Quil yelled at him.**

"**How was I supposed to know?" Embry yelled back.**

"**Because Jake wouldn't need our help to help comfort Seth Clearwater, the boy idolizes him. He knew something was wrong and that's why he called us." Quil said.**

"**Enough of this, I'll take little Clearwater to Sam." Jared said approaching, Seth's lifeless body.**

"**No, I will take him home." I said.**

"**Who died and made you leader, Black? Last time I checked Sam was still in charge." Jared said, a little too smugly.**

"**Well I made a promise to Seth and I'm keeping it." I shot back.**

"**I seem to recall you and you're puppy friend begging Sam to let you train muscle head over there." Jared said.**

"**Well then Embry can take care of it and I'll train Seth." I said and Jared looked pissed.**

** He scoffed and turned around.**

"**Yeah be a good little bitch and relay the message." Embry called.**

"**Do you want Sam more pissed at you, then he already will be?" I asked.**

"**For what?" Embry asked.**

"**For possibly prematurely bringing on Seth's change." I pointed out.**

"**Should I see if my grandfather has any left over pain medicine from my change?" Quil asked me.**

"**Yeah, you want to borrow my phone?" I asked him.**

"**No, I'll just phase and be there quick." Quil said.**

"**You've never phased before." Embry said.**

"**I did last night." Quil said.**

"**Yeah, but that was because you're transformation was complete." I pointed out.**

"**Then give me some pointers." Quil pleaded.**

"**Embry and I will go with you. I'll phase and then tie Seth on my back." I said and they nodded.**

** After Quil had successfully phased into a giant chocolate brown werewolf we were off.**

*****_**This is amazing!**_*** Quil cheered.**

*****_**I guess being a monster has it perks.**_*** I smiled.**

_*** My mom is gonna kill me.***_** Embry sighed.**

*****_**Why?**_*** Quil and I both asked.**

*****_**That was my best suit**_*** Embry sighed.**

*****_**Now both Sam and my mom will be furious at me. I'm not sure who I'm more scared of either.**_*** Embry shuddered.**

** Quil and I laughed at Embry's problem. He would never try to smart, just go with his instincts.**


	17. It Runs in the Family

**CHAPTER 17: IT RUNS IN THE FAMILY**

** When we arrived at the Clearwaters' house, we were surprised to find Sue's car in the driveway. We all phased back to human, this took Quil a little while longer and Embry chuckled at his predicament. We headed for the front door with Seth unconscious in my arms.**

"**Why do you think Sue is home?" I asked.**

"**You've got me." Embry said.**

"**Unless Sam talked to her." Quil said.**

"**Oh great, our fearless leader spilled the beans. Great now Sue will want to kill me too." Embry whimpered.**

"**Wow for such a man, you sure are scarred of women." Quil chuckled and Embry punched him in the shoulder.**

"**I missed this." I smiled.**

"**Me too." Quil agreed.**

"**I didn't miss the know-it-all meat head." Embry muttered.**

"**Of course you didn't." Quil chuckled.**

** We got to front door and Sue automatically swung it open and she looked a little crestfallen, till she saw Seth in my arms.**

"**What happened to my baby?" she cried.**

"**It's a long story." I said, eyeing Embry.**

"**Put him on the couch, over there." Sue said.**

"**Trust me it's better if he is on a table." I said.**

"**Are you saying my baby has what all the older boys have? He 's only fifteen, I can't lose my husband and my baby!" Sue cried.**

"**Mrs. Clearwater, Seth won't leave you its okay." Quil assured her.**

"**If I can ask." I said putting Seth on their dining room table. "Were you waiting for someone?"**

"**Yes, Sam is coming to check out Leah." Sue said.**

"**Huh?" I asked, confused and on cue Sam entered.**

** Sam walked over to the four of us around an unconscious Seth. I stood to face him with Quil and Embry on either side.**

"**I'm staying right here, till Seth is complete." I told Sam, it was then I realized Jared wasn't there only Paul.**

"**Jacob what are you…..." Sam asked and then spotted Seth unconscious.**

"**No, he's so young. Are you sure?" Sam asked.**

"**He was just like everyone else." I nodded.**

"**I guess it runs in the family then, I wasn't even here to see him, just Leah." Sam said.**

"**Why Leah?" I asked and turned to the other side of the room to see an unconscious Leah as well.**

"**So she got very angry Mrs. Clearwater and then she passed out?" Sam asked her.**

"**Yes, I hope you can help Billy and Quil said you could." Sue pleaded.**

"**I'll do everything I can, I didn't believe it was possible but apparently sex doesn't matter either." Sam said.**

"**Paul, I want you to show Mrs. Clearwater what to expect." Sam ordered him.**

"**It would better if you sat down" I told her and Sam nodded in agreement.**

** Sam gave Paul a look and I held Sue's hand tightly as Paul phased into a werewolf. Sue wasn't as shocked as we thought she'd be.**

"**So the legends are true." Sue said.**

"**Yes." Sam said.**

"**So my Leah is becoming a wolf?" Sue asked.**

"**Not just her." Quil said, looking in Seth's direction.**

"**Not my baby, no! He's too young to fight vampires!" Sue cried and threw herself over his lifeless body.**

"**I'm understand you're fear but, when a Quileute is called into duty it does not matter." Sam said.**

"**Jacob talk some sense into him." Sue pleaded with me.**

"**I'll keep him on easy missions and if it helps I could have a veteran with him at all times." Sam said.**

"**So does this mean you're all wolves as well?" Sue asked.**

"**Yes." Sam said.**

"**Then Jacob." Sue said.**

"**If that's what you want, then it will be done." Sam said.**

"**Alright Jacob once Seth is complete you will train him and be his guard. Understand?" Sam asked.**

"**Yes." I said.**

** We had our dinner at the Clearwaters' and eventually we were joined by Jared, Billy and Old Quil. Leah was the first one to regain consciousness and she basically freaked out in all meanings of the word. After she passed out again from the pain, Seth awoke. I ran over to him as quickly as I could.**

"**Jake is that you?" Seth asked.**

"**Yes, little bro I'm here. Didn't I promise you?" I asked.**

"**So, I have what you guys had?" Seth asked.**

"**Yep, I'm gonna help you through this. Because I want to and your mother and Sam ordered me to." I said.**

"**It really hurts." Seth cried, tears running down his face.**

"**It's okay my baby." Sue said, running over and cradling her son's head in her arms.**

"**Mommy please make it go away!" he screamed in agony.**

"**Do something, help him!" Sue yelled at my father and Old Quil.**

"**We did all we can, he has to endure this pain Sue. They all did." Old Quil said.**

"**But he's just a child; surely you can do something else." Sue pleaded.**

"**There's nothing more to do. The pain eventually goes away, Sue if we could we would make this easier on them." Billy said.**

** Suddenly Seth began grunting and moaning, Billy pulled Sue away and she cried as Seth screamed louder than any of us ever had. I guess he was still a kid, I felt guilty. He was the one I didn't want it to happen to the most. He continued to moan in pain and ferociously thrash about and I suddenly made a split second decision. I ran over and pinned down his arms.**

"**Jacob, what are you doing? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Sam yelled.**

"**Does it look like I care?" I yelled back.**

"**Seth open your eyes and look at me. I know you can hear me. I know it hurts, probably worse than anything you've ever experienced before. But you won't feel like this forever I promise. If it hurts again, you squeeze my hands. I know you're stronger than this. Going through this change makes you a man and you'll be able to hang with me and the guys, but don't close your eyes like a scarred child. I know what it feels like, but I'm not leaving till you feel better." I yelled at the kid who idolized me.**

** Suddenly his eyelids fluttered open and he looked at me in pain and then it changed to determination.**

"**You okay?" I asked.**

"**If you can do it, so can I." Seth said and I smiled.**

"**What's this gonna make you?" I asked him again.**

"**A man and a man never backs down. My dad always said that." Seth said and squeezed my hand.**

"**Is it okay, if I scream?" he asked, with a pained look in his eye.**

"**Men scream, it's okay." I smiled at him and we all cringed as he screamed loudly in pain.**

** After a couple of hours, he passed out from the overwhelming pain. Everyone fell asleep in the living room, where Leah was resting and I was alone with that little knuckle head kid, who followed me everywhere. Seth's eyes opened and I kneeled beside the table. **

"**You okay?" I asked him.**

"**No." he said, fighting back tears.**

"**You can cry, we all did, I promise it won't make you any less of a man." I said.**

"**Jake I want it to stop, I keep feeling like I'm going to die." Seth cried.**

"**You're gonna be okay. I forgot to tell you what you're becoming didn't I?" I asked him.**

"**I heard the others, when I was unconscious. I'm becoming a wolf?" he asked, puzzled.**

"**Yeah, a really big wolf, the size may be new to you but you'll have fun. The others do anyway." I sighed.**

"**Don't you?" Seth asked me.**

"**Of course." I lied.**

"**Seriously?" Seth asked, giving me a cut the bullshit face.**

"**I just don't approve on the temper thing." I said.**

"**I didn't like being angry." Seth sighed.**

"**Did I hurt Embry?" he asked.**

"**You just broke his nose, but he had it coming don't worry." I chuckled.**

"**That doesn't make me feel any better." Seth sighed.**

"**You could let him punch you back." I said.**

"**What?" Seth asked, suddenly horrified.**

"**Don't worry Embry's all healed. We heal faster as werewolves, so that's not a problem. You did catch him off guard though." I laughed.**

"**Really, wow." Seth laughed, very proud of himself.**

"**Remind me not to piss you off." I said.**

"**Jake it's coming again. I can feel it." Seth whimpered.**

"**This is probably the last one, it will be the worst and with luck you'll phase." I said.**

"**Phase?" he asked.**

"**Turn into a wolf and then you'll be done." I said.**

** I felt the table shake, similar to Quil's last convulsion. Luckily said best friend woke up and I urged him over. Quil took his left side and me the right.**

"**Now grab our hands and squeeze and once your claws slice up our hands, it'll all be over." I told Seth and he gulped.**

** Even though I had only seen it once, it still frightened me to see little Seth shake like he was having a seizure. He screamed bloody murder because I knew from experience it felt like his body was being ripped apart. Then slowly his wolf features appeared and before we knew it, a sandy colored giant wolf had clawed the crap out of our hands and he collapsed. Slowly but surely he phased back to Seth. I lifted him up into my arms and carried him to his bed; finally he could sleep and not be in any more pain.**

"**Enjoy tomorrow, trainer." Quil chuckled to me.**

"**Enjoy being Embry's student." I laughed harder at Quil.**

"**Crap, I forgot." Quil sighed, which made me laugh harder.**

_** Hope you guys enjoyed. I really wanted to emphasize the Seth and Jacob relationship. I'll probably do one or two more chapters, before the confrontation scene at the end of New Moon and then it's on to Eclipse. I hope you guys enjoyed. Peace to the individuals of the World!**_

_**~Con**_


End file.
